Panda Case Files
by Raders
Summary: Kompilasi kasus-kasus 'istimewa' yang berpusat pada pemuda detektif berkulit pucat. Bahan bacaan khusus dewasa. Slash.
1. Case 1: Special Treatment (part 1)

**Panda Case Files**

* * *

**PCF** - Kompilasi kasus-kasus 'istimewa' yang berpusat pada pemuda detektif berkulit pucat. Bahan bacaan khusus dewasa. Slash Eksplisit.

* * *

Ini adalah fanfiksi yang memiliki banyak kisah, semacam sebuah kompilasi. Tiap kasus memiliki jalan cerita, _pairing_ yang berbeda dan latar belakang tokoh masing-masing.

Fanfiksi ini berisikan hal-hal yang tidak bisa diterima semua orang.

_For mature readers and pleasure seekers only._

* * *

**Warnings:** Slash, mature, lemon, explicit.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Death Note is a Japanese manga written by Tsugumi Ohba with Takeshi Obata as the illustrator.

This is a non-profit fanwork.

* * *

**Case 1**

"**Special Treatment"**

L mengunjungi klinik dokter prostat dan mendapat pelayanan istimewa.

**Hari Pertama**

Sepuluh orang sedang duduk di dalam ruangan; lima puluh persen berusia lanjut, empat puluh persen pria setengah baya dan sepuluh persen wanita yang mendampingi. Dari televisi, perhatian mereka teralih kepada seorang pemuda pucat yang mendorong pintu kaca klinik, disusul dengan bunyi derit pelan.

Udara dingin AC dan wangi jeruk merebak di udara ketika L masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan dinding warna cokelat muda yang mendominasi. Di sebelah sofa krem panjang yang membentuk huruf L adalah meja resepsionis. Tanpa menoleh ke sekeliling, L berjalan bungkuk menuju suster berambut pirang, tangan mengepal di dalam kantong celana.

Suster Misa menyunggingkan senyuman. "Sudah ada janji?"

"Saya didaftarkan atas nama Lawliet. Janji bertemu Dokter pada jam 4 sore."

"Baik," suster mengangguk sambil memeriksa kartu keanggotaan L. "Giliran Anda setelah ini. Silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Hanya ada satu tempat duduk kosong di sudut ruangan tepat di sebelah bonsai. L mengambil tempat di sebelah seorang pria tua berjaket cokelat. Kaki dilipat, ibu jari tersemat di bibir, tenang. Orang-orang di ruang tunggu mengamatinya dengan sebelah alis mata terangkat. L menggigiti kuku jarinya hingga satu persatu dari mereka bosan dan memilih untuk menonton siaran televisi. L sendiri memilih untuk mengamati gambar anatomi tubuh berbingkai sederhana di dinding.

"Cu, Apa kau juga mengalami gangguan?"

Untuk beberapa saat L diam. Kemudian, matanya bergulir perlahan kepada seorang kakek di sebelahnya. Kakek tersebut berpenampilan sederhana dengan jaket cokelat muda dan celana panjang yang disetrika rapi. Kulit wajahnya penuh kerutan. Matanya agak sipit, bola matanya sewarna madu hangat. Tua renta, tapi kelihatan energi yang berbeda dari tubuhnya. Secara fisik, saat muda dulu mungkin kakek ini adalah seorang atlit.

"Gangguan?"

Si kakek mengangguk perhatian. "Usiamu masih sangat muda. Kau sebaiknya konsultasi ke dokter."

Semua pria berusia lanjut cukup waspada dengan deteksi dini kanker prostat. Khususnya Watari dan kakek ini. Probabilitasnya tinggi dokter di klinik ini juga adalah seorang pria lanjut usia.

"Benar," jawab L sekedarnya.

Senyum lebar merekah di wajah tua si kakek. Giginya hitam tidak merata, tercium wangi tembakau dari mulutnya. L sedikit bergeser ketika si kakek bergerak mendekat.

"Hehehe bagus, Cu." Si kakek bergeser lebih dekat lagi. "Di usia dini kau harus tahu bahayanya."

"Ya saya tahu. Saya pernah dengar 80% persen dalam hidup kita harus dengan 75% persen beberapa kali ke dokter karena sebagai pria besar kemungkinannya mengalami gangguan seperti kanker prostat jadi harus beberapa kali memeriksakan diri ke dokter."

Si kakek menaikkan alis matanya kagum. "Hebat kamu Cu. Kakek sampai bingung."

L hanya memutar bola matanya, kembali berkonsentrasi penuh kepada gambar anatomi laki-laki di dinding.

"Oh iya, kamu sering 'ditusuk-tusuk'?"

Untuk beberapa saat, L diam, berusaha mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan sang kakek.

Ia menjawab kemudian, "Kalau yang dimaksud adalah imunisasi, jawabannya iya."

Si kakek terlihat kesulitan menahan tawa, kerutan di wajahnya bertambah. "Maksud saya, ini," dan ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya di depan L, "di dalam."

Dan semua pria di dalam ruangan pun - sebagian besar pria tua - menatap kepada L dan si kakek aneh.

L diam, ibu jarinya berhenti di antara giginya. Ia menunduk dan menatap ke jari tengahnya sendiri. "Kenapa saya harus memasukkan jari tengah saya ke sana? Apa fungsinya?"

"Tuan L Lawliet, giliran Anda." Suster Misa memanggil sebelum sang kakek sempat menjawab.

Menarik napas, L berdiri. "Saya lebih suka memasukkan ibu jari ketimbang jari tengah." L mengemut jempolnya.

Mata sang kakek melebar kagum. "Wah, kamu lebih hebat dari yang terlihat, Cu. Sudah berapa kali?"

"Hampir setiap saat Kek. Apa itu hebat? Saya kira pada umumnya orang-orang menganggapnya tidak higienis."

"Wah, hampir tiap saat?" Matanya yang agak merah melotot memandangi pinggul L, bergerak liar dari atas ke bawah. "Tidak higienis tapi nikmat, kan? Makanya kamu sering melakukannya."

L memiringkan kepalanya. "Mungkin memang nikmat. Ini membantu saya berpikir."

"Kakek jadi mau coba. Boleh sekali-kali Kakek..." ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya, "...sama Cucu?"

L mengerjap. "Kakek ingin saya-"

Sang kakek tersenyum misterius. "Iya."

Jeda.

Memasukkan jarinya sendiri ke dalam mulut mungkin tindakan yang tidak higienis menurut orang kebanyakan, tetapi memasukkan jari orang lain ke dalam mulutnya... "Hm... Itu tidak higienis," balas L.

"Bukankah kamu suka menggunakan jempol, Cu? Kenapa pilih-pilih? Punya Kakek lebih panjang, lebih mantap, Cu. Dijamin, pikiranmu akan jauh lebih plong, Cu."

L mengamati jari tengah si kakek yang terus mengacung di hadapannya. "...30% lebih panjang jari saya."

Sang kakek berdiri dengan percaya diri. "Bagaimana, Cu?" Ia merangkul pundak L bersahabat. "Toilet cuma 6 meter dari sini."

L berusaha melepaskan tangan yang melingkar pada pundaknya. "Kenapa harus di toilet?" Semua orang bisa menghisap ibu jari di mana saja. "Di sini juga bisa."

Mata sang kakek melebar sepenuhnya kini, tangannya meremas pundak L. "Kamu sungguh-sungguh tidak terduga! Saya salut, memang anak muda zaman sekarang blak-blakan." Sang kakek tiba-tiba meraih retsleting celananya, dan L mendengar beberapa orang mulai berbisik-bisik, wajah mereka tegang.

"EHEM!" suster Misa berdeham. "Lawliet sudah ditunggu dokter."

L berjalan melewati sang kakek yang kecewa dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter.

* * *

Dengan suara derit pelan, pintu ruangan terbuka, L melangkah masuk bersama sang suster yang mengiringi di belakangnya. Hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah sengatan udara pendingin ruangan sebelum akhirnya matanya menangkap wujud-wujud dan juga sosok yang ada di ruangan sang dokter.

Sebelum interior ruangan sempat menarik matanya, pandangannya telah ditarik oleh sesosok lelaki berbalut serba putih yang pasti adalah si dokter. Tidak seperti perkiraan L, sang dokter masih terlihat muda, bahkan tidak terlihat seperti seorang dokter. Ia malah lebih nampak bak aktor terkenal yang sedang menjalankan peran sebagai seorang dokter di layar kaca. Penampilannya seperti seolah tidak beranjak dari spektrum warna cokelat. Rambutnya sewarna batu ambar, bola matanya pun senada. Kulitnya terlihat sehat dengan rona kecokelatan. Secara keseluruhan, dia tampak meyakinkan sebagai dokter, walau tidak sepenuhnya seratus persen meyakinkan bagi L karena mereka terlihat nyaris sebaya.

Sang dokter lalu memasang senyuman yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh para dokter gigi seraya memberi isyarat L untuk duduk di kursi kosong di hadapannya. L menggigit bibir tipisnya sedikit, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia gugup. Sangat jarang ia menemui dokter untuk memeriksakan diri, dan sekarang ia akan memeriksakan bagian tubuh yang sebenarnya tidak nyaman jika melibatkan orang lain. Terima kasih, Watari.

L maju perlahan untuk duduk sambil mengalihkan mata ke arah ruangan sang dokter yang serba putih. Perhatian si dokter segera terarah kepada sepasang kaki L yang terangkat ke atas kursi yang sudah diduga L sebelumnya. Terdengar suara samar di balik tubuh L yang sepertinya berasal dari aktivitas sang suster pirang. Suara dentingan logam tertangkap telinga L, mengundang rasa penasaran sekaligus menambah kadar kegugupannya. Entah peralatan macam apa yang akan digunakan mengingat fokus 'permasalahan' berada di dalam, di bawah sana. Ibu jarinya segera bertengger manis di bibir untuk meredam rasa gugup tetapi ekspresinya tidak berubah. Sebuah tempat tidur bermatras tipis terlihat di balik bilik kain. Apa ia akan dibaringkan di situ?

"Selamat pagi, Tuan… Lawliet," sapa sang dokter yang bola matanya beranjak lincah dari L menuju nama yang tertera di atas kartu kesehatan. Sepasang bulatan cokelat muda tersebut menelusuri kartu kesehatan milik L, senyuman ringan tak henti terlengkung di wajahnya. "Pemeriksaan prostat untuk pertama kalinya?"

Menelan ludah sejenak, L pun membuka suara. "Benar, Dokter."

Dan dua bulatan cokelat memantul kembali di atas sepasang mata hitam L. Dengan senyuman iklan pasta gigi -yang L bahkan yakin baru saja ia melihat adanya kerlipan cahaya di sana- sang dokter berkata, "Saya yang pertama kalau begitu. Sungguh suatu kehormatan untuk jadi yang pertama."

L membalas dengan senyuman kaku. _Yang pertama_.

"Maaf, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya Yagami Raito. Khusus untuk Anda, Anda bisa memanggil saya Raito." Dipandanginya wajah L lekat-lekat.

"Baik, Dokter Raito." Bah. Apa dokter ini menyadari kegugupannya? L tidak ingin terlihat gugup. Itu… sangat tidak seperti dirinya sendiri saja. Ia ingin pemeriksaan segera mulai dan segera berakhir, sehingga tidak perlu ada urusan dengan masalah prostat-prostatan lagi untuk sementara waktu.

"Umur 24 tahun, memiliki ayah yang menderita kanker prostat," urai Dokter Raito tanpa perlu melihat kembali kartu kesehatan L, semua telah terekam di benaknya. Ia terus memandangi L dengan tatapan intens. "Sejauh ini tidak ada keluhan kesehatan serius dan tidak punya anggota keluarga dengan riwayat penyakit lain. Tinggi 179 cm, berat 50 kg." Tatapan dokter tidak teralih. L mendadak yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh menempel di wajahnya.

"Apa Anda sudah mempunyai pacar?"

Mata L membulat. Begitu janggal, begitu mendadak. Apa ini berguna untuk kesehatan? Tak ada salahnya jika menjawab jujur, bukan? "Tidak ada, Dokter. Saya bahkan belum pernah memiliki pacar."

Sudut bibir sang dokter terangkat. "Baiklah, kita akan memulai pemeriksaan. Tuan Lawliet, saya minta Anda sebelumnya untuk berdiri tegak kemudian memutar badan perlahan-lahan."

Dahi L berkerut. Setelah menurunkan kedua kakinya, L kemudian menegakkan badan lalu memutar badannya perlahan-lahan. Kebingungan L sedikit mereda saat melihat sang dokter memperhatikannya dengan begitu seksama dan terlihat berpikir serius. L memang mengetahui cukup banyak tentang seputar dunia kesehatan, tapi masalah prostat sama sekali asing untuknya.

"Anda bisa berhenti, Tuan Lawliet. Misa," ujarnya dan si suster pirang menyahut pelan. L tetap berdiri, ibu jarinya yang sempat terlupakan kembali bergelayut manis di tepi bibirnya.

"Misa, bisakah kamu keluar? Ini sangat _istimewa_."

L mendelik saat mendengar kata 'istimewa'. Ada apa pula dengan dirinya? Apakah caranya memutar tubuh tadi terlihat seperti orang yang mengalami gangguan prostat?

Si suster pirang memutar bola matanya lantas menjawab, "Baik, Dokter Raito." Diliriknya L sekilas sebelum meraih sebuah map lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

"Dan tolong pastikan tidak ada orang lain yang masuk." Terlihat senyuman sekilas di bibir si dokter.

Gawat, apa L benar-benar kemungkinan punya masalah prostat sehingga memerlukan pemeriksaan yang _istimewa_? Gigi L mengetuk-ngetuk kuku ibu jarinya dengan semakin cepat.

"Jangan khawatir, Dokter," jawab suster bernama Misa itu sambil diiringi senyuman aneh beserta cekikikan kecil dan pintu pun tertutup. Lipatan di dahi L bertambah satu.

"Nah, Tuan Lawliet," ucap Dokter Raito. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan dengan luwes melonggarkan dasi merahnya. "Kita mulai pemeriksaannya."

Degup jantung L menghentak keras. Suasana terasa aneh. Jari-jari sebelah tangannya memainkan ujung kaus putihnya. Gerakannya makin cepat saat sang dokter mendekat padanya, di hadapannya. Mendekat, makin dekat… terlalu dekat…

"Ah!" seru L saat merasakan tangan asing mendadak meremas bokongnya. Ia tidak jadi melancarkan tendangan refleknya saat tahu itu tangan si dokter. Di situasi biasa ini adalah pelecehan, tapi jika dokter prostat yang melakukan… bisa jadi ini bagian pemeriksaan.

"Hm. Bagus. Bagus sekali," komentar si dokter sementara tangannya masih rajin meremas-remas. "Kondisi yang di luarnya terasa bagus, ini sempurna."

Desah lega L meluncur. Ternyata memang bagian dari pemeriksaan. Apalagi si dokter bilang kondisi luarnya bagus. Awalan yang baik, ini pertanda yang baik.

Si dokter menarik napas panjang, seperti ingin menelan udara desahan L barusan. Wajahnya mendekat kepada L, membuat L melangkah mundur. Ia tidak terbiasa melihat wajah orang lain selain Watari dari dekat.

"Maaf, apa saya membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya si dokter, ekspresinya terlihat sangat simpatik.

"Tidak, Dokter. Saya hanya terkejut," jawab L di sela kesibukan menggigiti ibu jarinya. Ia pasti terlihat kaku dan gugup, tapi biarlah. Ini akan segera berakhir. Semoga.

Dokter Raito melempar senyum ringan. "Baik. Begini, Tuan Lawliet. Proses pemeriksaan prostat yang akan kita lakukan akan melibatkan pemberian injeksi dan beberapa prosedur lainnya yang mungkin membutuhkan beberapa kali kunjungan, walaupun Anda tidak menderita penyakit apapun. Pencegahan yang efektif dalam jangka waktu lama pun membutuhkan proses."

L mendengarkan tanpa melepaskan ibu jari yang terus menerima ketukan giginya. Memang dalam beberapa bidang medis, dibutuhkan beberapa kali kunjungan dan tak jarang mengikutsertakan injeksi obat.

"Nah, sekarang…" Dokter Raito melangkah menuju sebuah lemari dan meraih selembar handuk tebal dari dalamnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah bilik. "Lepas pakaianmu, Tuan Lawliet."

L paham benar tujuannya datang ke sini adalah untuk memeriksa salah satu bagian vital di dalam tubuhnya. Sebagai seseorang yang cukup privat, ia diserang perasaan tidak nyaman untuk memperlihatkan bagian intimnya di depan orang lain, tapi ini tidak bisa dihindari. Jadi L memunggungi Dokter Raito dan berjalan ke bilik kain berwarna hijau muda.

"Kalau sudah, saya minta Anda berbaring tengkurap di tempat tidur, Tuan Lawliet."

L tidak menjawab, berkonsentrasi untuk melepas helai demi helai pakaiannya. Dengan tangan sedikit tremor dan berkeringat dingin, L menurunkan resleting celana dan menggigit bibir ketika celana itu langsung merosot ke lantai.

Setelah selesai, L meletakkan pakaiannya asal-asalan di atas ranjang, kemudian naik ke atasnya. Kulitnya terasa panas, efek dari tekstur dingin bahan kulit yang menjadi sprei tempat tidur klinik ini. Sambil tidur menelungkup, dahi L berkerut tanda tidak nyaman. Ia membenamkan wajah ke dalam bantal dan menarik napas. Tercium aroma terapi yang menenangkan.

"Anda sudah siap?"

Terdengar bunyi dentingan logam berulang kali, beriringan dengan suara detak jantung L yang kian bertambah cepat. Dokter Raito membuka tirai dengan membawa baskom berisi peralatan medis dan handuk, ia meletakkannya di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang. L mengintip penasaran ke dalam baskom. Terdapat benda seperti lidi dengan bulu warna putih dan sesuatu yang berbentuk dot.

Sambil mengenakan sarung tangan karet, Dokter Raito menatap L secara keseluruhan dengan serius. Ia mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Sebentar Dokter." L menarik selimut handuk dan menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Wajahnya terasa panas.

"Tidak apa-apa," sang dokter tersenyum, senyumnya tidak mencapai matanya.

Dokter Raito mendekat, dan L menahan diri untuk tidak menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang di telinganya sendiri, ia berharap semua ini cepat berakhir.

Tapi ekspresi Dokter Raito sedikit banyak menenangkannya. Dokter menyipitkan matanya, sarung tangan karetnya terasa hangat dan kesat di atas punggung L, bergerak mengukir lengkungan di tubuh L. "Apa Anda menderita Skoliosis?"

"Ya, Dokter." Apa suaranya terdengar gugup? L membenarkan ekspresi wajahnya.

Dari atas, tangan Dokter Raito bergerak menyusuri tulang belakang L. Dari bawah, kemudian bergerak ke atas lagi. Sesekali sang dokter mengelus lengkungan mungil di punggung L dengan ibu jarinya. L mencari-cari di dalam kamus di kepalanya jika postur tubuhnya berpengaruh dengan kelenjar prostat di dalam sana, tapi tidak berhasil menemukan apa kaitannya.

"Tenang dan lemaskan tubuhmu." Suara Dokter Raito begitu profesional. "Saya akan memeriksa beberapa bagian."

L mengangguk, pipinya panas dan napasnya sedikit berat. Ia jelas tidak terbiasa tidur menelungkup dengan orang yang baru dikenal mengelus punggungnya yang telanjang. Situasi ini sangat tidak nyaman. Dokter Raito menekan-nekan punggung hingga ke tulang ekor, melakukan serangkaian pijatan ringan. L berusaha menenangkan diri, tahu bahwa ini adalah cara melakukan pemeriksaan. Sebentar lagi akan selesai.

Raito memijat-mijat bokongnya dari luar handuk, yang terasa semakin lama semakin kencang, membuat handuk yang membalut tubuh bagian bawah L berkerut dan bergeser. L membenamkan wajahnya kembali ke bantal.

"Bagus sekali," Dokter Raito memberi komen yang melegakan. "Kelenturan dan kepadatannya sempurna. Tahan sedikit, Tuan Lawliet."

Sebelum L sempat mempertanyakan, tekanan dari tangan sang dokter bertambah. L mencengkeram seprei di bawahnya ketika bokongnya diremas lebih kencang, kemudian Dokter Raito menepuk bokongnya hingga tubuh L bergetar.

L terkesiap, menoleh ke belakang dan mendelik. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah setengah terbuka sementara Dokter Raito tidak berhenti meremas. Tanpa sadar L menarik handuk yang membungkusnya untuk menutupi yang telah tersibak. Ia menggigit bibir untuk tidak merintih.

Dokter Raito terus memijat dengan penuh tekanan sehingga menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman pada organ intim L yang tertindih berkali-kali. Jantung L mulai berdetak cepat. Ia bergerak gelisah, mencari cara untuk membuatnya nyaman. L sedikit menekuk lutut, dan tidak sengaja beberapa kali Dokter Raito membelai bagian dalam lipatan bokongnya - meremas dengan gerakan memutar.

Ada seringai kecil tumbuh di wajah Dokter Raito. "Saya mulai pemeriksaannya." Dan ia membuka pelan handuk yang membungkus tubuh L.

L mengerang tidak nyaman oleh rasa dingin yang timbul. Mata terpejam erat.

"Sebelumnya saya minta Anda mengenakan ini." Dokter Raito menyerahkan sesuatu seperti penutup mata. "Saya menemukan metode untuk mendeteksi masalah prostat yang maksimal dengan cara menutup indera penglihatan."

L menatap penutup mata itu dengan rasa tidak nyaman di dasar perutnya. Di bawah tatapan Dokter Raito yang begitu serius, L mengangguk, berlutut, mengambil kain hitam itu dengan enggan dan mulai memakainya.

"Saya bantu." Suara Dokter Raito dan L tahu pria itu sedang berjalan ke hadapannya. Kedua tangan dokter melingkari kepalanya sementara pria itu mengikat penutup mata. L menahan napas ketika mencium aroma tubuh di hadapannya, wangi sabun yang pekat, berbalut wewangian kayu-kayuan yang maskulin. Pelipisnya berdenyut pelan ketika merasakan jubah sang dokter menyapu sedikit pipinya yang panas. Mungkin Dokter Raito bisa merasakan denyut nadinya dari jarak sedekat ini.

Kini L tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Berbaringlah." Suara Dokter Raito terdengar begitu dekat di daun telinganya. Napas panas menyapu leher L sekilas dan helaian rambutnya bergoyang.

Matanya yang kini tertutup membuatnya merasa aneh. Sangat tidak enak rasanya jika tidak bisa melihat ketika seorang yang masih asing sedang menyentuh tubuhnya yang telanjang tetapi secara bersamaan, ini agak menenangkan. Ia tidak harus melihat wujud aneka peralatan misterius yang berada di dalam baskom tadi dan juga melihat wajah Dokter Raito jika ia melintas di hadapannya.

Ketukan sepatu dokter sampai di telinga L, ia sedang berjalan ke tempatnya tadi. Sentuhan ringan mendarat di bokong, tubuh L menegang. Menyetujui memakai penutup mata sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus. Sensasi sentuhan yang dirasakannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat, hal-hal yang tidak menjadi perhatiannya tadi seperti bagaimana panas dari kulit Dokter Raito seolah menembus lapisan sarung tangan karet lalu terserap pori-porinya, juga bagaimana tarikan napasnya yang menjadi lebih cepat saat tangan itu menyentuhnya. Panas di wajah L bertambah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain membenamkan kepalanya di bantal dan kembali menggenggam lipatan sprei.

"Tenanglah, Tuan Lawliet," anjur Dokter Raito. "Lemaskan tubuhmu, proses berikutnya akan menjadi lebih mudah jika tubuhmu rileks."

L mengangguk dalam benaman permukaan bantal, entah dokter melihatnya atau tidak. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk tenang jika begini. Ia menghirup keharuman _aromatherapy_ sebanyak-banyaknya, berharap dapat membantunya mengusir ketegangan.

Tangan dokter yang berbalutkan sarung tangan karet meluncur dengan kesat pada lengkungan bokong L. Tak bisa melihat, hanya merasakan, membuat bulu roma L berdiri. Jari-jari tak terlihat itu menyusuri kedua sisi lekukan L kemudian memijat pelan. Pijatan yang sungguh lembut, seolah sang dokter mendukung L untuk menenangkan diri. Sedikit banyak L terpengaruh. Bagaimanapun, seharusnya dokter tidak akan mencelakakan pasiennya, apalagi dokter dengan reputasi tinggi seperti Dokter Raito.

Tepukan pelan di kedua sisi membuat kurva bokong L bergetar pelan, getaran yang terasa hingga bagian intimnya yang lain. Tepukan beralih menjadi remasan, tiap sentakan yang dihasilkannya membuat bagian tubuh vital L bergesekan dengan sprei kulit. Renggutan tangan L pada sprei mengencang, tarikan napas L menjadi lebih berat. Akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal dan bertopang pada dagunya agar lebih leluasa bernapas, apalagi remasan tangan sang dokter makin kencang saja.

'Tenang,' batin L. Akan tetapi pikiran tersebut lenyap saat sesuatu yang L yakini sebagai jari dokter menyentuh bukaan otot kecil yang berada di dalam lipatan bokongnya.

Terkesiap, L lantas membuka suara. "Do… Dokter…"

"Tenanglah, Tuan Lawliet. Anda pasti mengerti bahwa Anda sedang menjalani pemeriksaan prostat, bukan?" Suara Dokter Raito mengalir dengan hangat, ia terdengar seperti sedang tersenyum saat berbicara. "Saya akan mempersiapkan Anda terlebih dahulu sebelum menggunakan alat. Jika tidak, kemungkinan besar akan terasa menyakitkan."

Telapak kaki dan tangan L mendadak terasa begitu dingin. Jari dokter merayap halus, mengitari pintu otot L, terkadang jari tersebut menekan dengan lembut. Tekanannya bertambah, ujung jari nyaris saja mendorong masuk. Gigi L menggertak, sebulir keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya. L tak kuasa menahan lengkingan terkejutnya saat sesuatu yang kental, basah dan dingin menetes pada permukaan otot intimnya yang segera dijelaskan oleh sang dokter.

"Ini cairan pelumas," terang Dokter Raito, "Ini untuk memudahkan pemeriksaan di dalam sana. Biasanya saya mengoleskan pada jari, tapi karena ini _yang pertama_ bagimu, jumlah pelumas yang lebih banyak sangat diperlukan."

Cairan kental dingin akhirnya berhenti mengalir. Dengan cekatan jari-jari sang dokter meratakan substansi cair tersebut dan satu jari menyundul pintu bukaan L dengan pelan. "Saya akan mulai."

Dengan napas terputus-putus, L menggerung pelan. Derap jantungnya merambat di seluruh ranjang. Napas L tertahan saat jari si dokter mulai memasuki celah intimnya. Cengkeraman pada sprei menguat, gigi L berkertak canggung. Jari sang dokter merayap perlahan. Tidak sakit memang –sepertinya si dokter benar-benar ahli- tetapi rasanya jelas luar biasa tidak nyaman. Pangkal jari dokter pun bertemu cincin otot L, pertanda jari tunggal tersebut telah sepenuhnya berada di dalam.

"Ini akan terasa tidak nyaman, tetapi tahan, ya..."

Walau hanya satu jari, tapi otot dalam L menekan-nekan si jari dari segala sisi, membuatnya seperti terjepit. L tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dirinya _sesempit_ itu. Dan si jari pun mulai bergerak. Ia berputar-putar dan mendorong-dorong permukaan dinding dalam L dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi, Dokter Raito seperti menunjukkan pengalaman medisnya. Walau pada awalnya jarinya seperti terintimidasi oleh kerapatan dinding dalam L, dalam waktu singkat, otot dalam L terasa lebih renggang.

"Santai saja, Tuan Lawliet," cetus sang dokter prostat. "Proses ini akan menjadi lebih cepat jika Anda menenangkan tubuh Anda."

Mengangguk, L menarik napas panjang dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba meregangkan otot-otot cerewetnya, membuat otot dalamnya di bawah sana berkontraksi, bersinggungan ramah dengan jari asing di sana. L langsung tertunduk rikuh. Keringat dingin telah bercucuran di dahinya. Lantas ia pun bergerak gelisah lalu tanpa sadar menekuk lututnya sedikit, membuat pinggulnya terangkat sehingga jari pun lebih leluasa beraksi.

"Saya akan menambahkan jari berikutnya." Dokter Raito memberi tahu. "Harap ditahan, Tuan Lawliet."

Satu lagi jari menyundul masuk. Dan keduanya segera melakukan gerakan kolaborasi, memastikan cukup ruang sehingga L akan mampu mengakomodir _sesuatu_ di dalam nanti. Kedua jari berputar-putar, dilebarkan, meregangkan lebih jauh, membuat L meringis. Kedua jari di dalam melakukan sodokan yang makin lama makin cepat. L semakin meringis tidak nyaman dibuatnya. Jari-jemari kaki L tertekuk-tekuk sebagai wujud dari ketidaknyamanan tersebut. Gerakannya mengguncang pinggul L, alat vital L makin bergesekan dengan kasur.

Dan… ups. Sepertinya gesekan yang konstan telah membawa reaksi tersendiri pada bagian tubuh vital L. Sensasinya aneh. Aneh tapi terasa menyenangkan. L kebingungan, wajahnya semakin panas saja. Lagi, tanpa sadar lutut L makin tertekuk, pinggulnya makin tersorong ke atas untuk mengurangi pergesekan dengan ranjang. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada dua jari yang sedang bergolak di dalam tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat, L sempat terkesiap. Kedua jari di dalam sempat menyentuh area yang terasa lebih sensitif di banding area lainnya. Rasa penasaran menggelegak, tapi L tidak mau memikirkan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Saat pemeriksaan nanti semua pasti akan terungkap.

Sodokan dari kedua jari masih gencar dan L merasakan bahwa bagian dalamnya telah menjadi lebih longgar. Pasti proses persiapan ini akan segera selesai. Selangkah lebih dekat menuju akhir dari penyiksaan ini.

Benar saja, mendadak jari-jari si dokter terdiam. Perlahan-lahan, kedua jari tersebut ditarik keluar, menyisakan cairan kental yang melumuri bagian dalam dan pada pintu bukaan tubuhnya. Janggal rasanya karena kini L merasa longgar. Longgar namun kosong. Pemeriksaan belum berakhir memang, tapi L tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghembuskan napas lega.

Terkesiap, L sontak menutup mulutnya.

Ada benda asing menyentuh bukaan ototnya. Sesuatu yang licin seperti kulit, hangat, _lentur_, _basah_, bergesekan beberapa kali dengan permukaannya. Beberapa kali terdengar semacam bunyi basah seperti kecapan. Sepertinya Dokter sedang mengoleskan pelumas lainnya.

Mata L terbelalak di balik penutup mata.

Apa ini? Sesuatu yang menekan di dadanya menandakan firasat buruk. Terasa tidak menyenangkan, seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak benar. L membenarkan posisi kakinya, secara tidak langsung bergeser menjauh dari sang dokter dan sentuhan aneh itu.

"Mohon jangan bergerak Tuan Lawliet." Peringatan.

L hanya menjawab dengan satu hembusan napasnya yang berat. Sekujur tubuh berpeluh keringat. Di bawah sentuhan benda asing yang menyentuhnya di bawah sana, L merasakan reaksi berlebihan seperti kedutan di beberapa tempat, terutama di daerah pintu ototnya. L mengernyit, ada udara panas yang secara konstan menyapu daerah lipatan dalam bokongnya; ia tidak menemukan penjelasan lain selain wajah Dokter Raito sedang mengamatinya begitu dekat – hembusan napas sang dokter.

Beberapa menit setelah pelumasan dengan benda asing itu, L menarik napas panjang setelah merasakan kembali kekosongan. Hanya ada hawa dingin yang menggigit dari AC menyapu permukaan kulitnya yang baru saja diolesi cairan hangat. Bunyi dentingan logam terdengar lagi. Jantung L berdegup penuh antisipasi memperkirakan alat seperti apa yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Apapun itu, ia akan bersiap.

Hawa panas datang lagi. Sang dokter prostat menangkup pipi bokong L dengan kedua tangan, kemudian membuka lebar lipatannya. Kini benda asing yang lain – L tahu pasti. Teksturnya lembut dan agak panas, seperti kulit, berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Jauh dari ekspektasi L bahwa ia akan merasakan dinginnya logam di dalam sana.

"Saya akan memasukkan suatu alat untuk menginjeksi kelenjar prostat Anda, Tuan Lawliet."

Jantung L berdentum sekali. Ia menoleh ke belakang, walau tidak bisa melihat apapun. "Apa ada masalah, Dokter?"

"Ini adalah salah satu bentuk tindakan preventif yang bisa diambil." L merasakan alat apapun itu sedang bergesekan dengan permukaan ototnya, naik dan turun. "Usia Anda masih muda, dan setiap laki-laki setidaknya harus mendapatkan injeksi pada prostat beberapa kali seumur hidupnya."

L mengangguk.

Alat itu berukuran panjang dan gemuk. L membayangkan bentuknya seperti tabung dengan tekstur yang lembut seperti silikon. Dokter Raito menggesekkan alat injeksi di antara kedua belah bokongnya beberapa kali, dan L merasakan ada setetes dua tetes cairan lengket yang menetes melumuri punggung bokongnya.

"Perlu diketahui bahwa saya akan menembakkan obat kepada prostat hanya ketika kelenjar itu membengkak, untuk itu dibutuhkan sedikit stimulasi." L bisa mengetahui Dokter Raito sedang tersenyum dari penjelasannya. "Juga, alat ini butuh dipompa beberapa kali untuk memanaskan obatnya. Tidak akan sakit jika kau melemaskan tubuhmu, hanya sedikit tidak nyaman."

L mengangguk cepat agar Dokter Raito langsung saja menanganinya.

"Mari kita mulai."

Perlahan, alat berukuran besar tersebut didorong masuk melewati cincin otot yang sempit. Masuk sedikit pada awalnya, terasa seperti gumpalan daging bagi L, sebelum akhirnya ditarik keluar. Masuk lagi. Semakin dalam. Pergerakannya cukup mulus. Sepertinya Dokter Raito telah melumasi bagian ujung dan keseluruhan badan alat, pikir L, dan ia bisa merasakan seratus persen bagaimana benda itu bergerak menyusuri dinding bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"Hnn...fuu."

L menggigit ibu jarinya agar tidak merintih. Dibuka dengan paksa dari dalam. Tidak nyaman. Perih. Sementara alat itu masuk semakin dalam, jantung L berdegup semakin kencang. Dalam. Semakin dalam hingga L merasa alat itu telah menyatu dengan organ bagian dalam. L mengangkat wajah. "Do...Dokter. Saya rasa alat itu... tidak akan muat."

Dokter Raito tertawa tanpa napas. "Percayakan kepada Saya, Tuan Lawliet. Sebentar lagi akan selesai."

L sama sekali tidak meremehkan Dokter Raito, tetapi—"Ah." Sekujur tubuh L meremang, tanda bahwa alat itu tidak seharusnya berada di dalam sana. Butuh waktu untuk L mengondisikan tubuhnya. Ia ingin meminta dokter untuk melakukannya perlahan, tapi tidak, ia bukan lelaki lemah yang banyak mengeluh. Jadi L diam, mengangkat pinggul sedikit lebih tinggi di udara untuk memberi ruang pada alat injeksi.

"Bagus." Dokter Raito mengapresiasi kesiapan L dengan sebuah remasan pada kedua pipi bokongnya.

Dokter Raito berhenti dan L mengetahui alat itu telah sepenuhnya berada di dalam tubuhnya. Diam beberapa saat. Denyutan tubuh L kini seperti berpusat pada selangkangan dan di dalam celah intimnya, pada dinding otot yang membungkus rapat alat injeksi.

Sedikit demi sedikit alat itu ditarik keluar. Keringat menetes dari pelipis L. Rasanya seperti seseorang tengah menarik organ bagian dalamnya; perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Alih-alih ikut mendorong keluar, di luar kemauan L berkontraksi dan meremas alat itu dari dalam. Apa Dokter Raito mengetahui reaksi gugup tubuhnya? Karena ia mendengar untuk beberapa saat sang dokter melenguh tertahan.

Dokter Raito telah menarik keluar alat itu dan L menghembuskan napas lega sesaat, sebelum dokter mendorong alat itu masuk lebih dalam, lebih jauh. _Slap_. Suara riuh akibat tumbukan antara kulit L dan alat tersebut memantul di dinding dan langit-langit ruangan.

"AH!"

Alat mulai dipompa. Menggesek maju dan mundur dengan tempo yang sudah diatur. Di setiap gesekan L merasakan cairan basah berlendir dan lebih banyak lagi melumasi dinding dalamnya. Kini terdengar dengan jelas bunyi basah dan licin. Cairan itu bercampur keringat tersebar sampai ke keseluruhan bongkahan bokong L akibat remasan keras Dokter Raito.

"Do-Dokter. Panas..." Benda itu bergesekan di dalam sana menimbulkan berbagai macam rasa. Tidak nyaman. Perih di beberapa tempat. Dan semakin lama, L merasakan dinding ototnya berkerut menegang dan alat itu seolah membengkak di dalam sana. Menahan nyeri, L membenamkan wajah ke dalam bantal dan mencakar sprei di bawahnya.

Mendadak L membeku, mata melebar. Alat itu menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana. Sentuhan pertama terasa menyengat, dan rasa panas membuncah di leher L. Sentuhan kedua mengirim getaran langsung ke alat vital L. Reaksi aneh yang mirip dengan sodokan jari di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Apakah itu adalah prostatnya?

"AH!"

Mengetahui reaksi L, sepertinya Dokter Raito dengan sengaja menumbukkan ujung alat itu kepada titik prostat L. Awalnya sangat pelan, seperti menggoda dengan belaian halus. Kelamaan berangsur cepat. Kini menumbuk dengan intensitas lebih kencang, lebih akurat.

Reaksi yang muncul begitu intens, sanggup membuat L berteriak. Sekujur tubuh meremang dari leher hingga ke paha belakang L yang bersentuhan dengan jubah sang dokter. Organ intim L yang mengeras pun mengayun bersamaan dengan pergerakan Dokter Raito yang sedang memompa alat. Beberapa kali sang dokter menepuk bokongnya. L mulai mencoba untuk mengaitkan getaran dan remasan sangat berpengaruh untuk mendeteksi prostat, ia akan mempelajari materi ini lebih dalam nantinya.

"Ya." Dokter Raito menahan napas sambil menaikkan tempo. "Jika Anda merasakan reaksi seperti ingin buang air kecil, itu adalah reaksi yang wajar ketika kelenjar prostat terstimulasi." Dan sesuai dengan perkataan dokter, L hanya mampu melenguh menahan rasa aneh yang tumbuh. Tekanan dalam jumlah besar berkumpul di bawah perut. L mengetahui cairan pekat menetes-netes dari organ privatnya. Putingnya pun mengeras.

"Dokter...hnnn..."

"Akan lebih baik jika Anda ikut menggerakkan pinggul." Suara Dokter Raito terdengar berat. "Stimulasi akan lebih lancar dan obat bisa lebih cepat ditembakkan."

L merasa panas dari mata hingga leher ke bawah. Menyakitkan jika ia menahan erangan di dasar tenggorokan, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Ketika L mencoba mendorong kaki dan pinggulnya ke belakang, L diam sejenak.

"Do-Dokter...Kenapa kaki Dokter ada di belakang kedua kaki saya?"

Hening sesaat, tapi proses stimulasi masih terus berlangsung, hanya saja temponya lebih lambat.

"Ah, ketahuan," celetuk Dokter Raito kikuk.

Alis L tertekuk pertanda bingung.

"Begini, Tuan Lawliet…" Dokter terengah sebentar. "Sebenarnya saya menggunakan metode pemeriksaan yang berbeda pada umumnya."

L mematung.

"Kebetulan hari ini saya memperoleh peralatan baru, sebuah alat injeksi yang jauh lebih efektif ketimbang alat injeksi pada umumnya, hanya saja sulit dipakai. Saya juga harus menyumbangkan tenaga saya selama memompa. Itulah sebabnya saya harus naik ke atas ranjang, agar koordinasi tubuh saya lebih sempurna sehingga tenaga dorongan yang saya berikan bisa lebih maksimal. Saya tidak memberi tahu hal ini agar Tuan Lawliet yang baru pertama kali melakukan pemeriksaan bisa merasa nyaman. Jika Anda merasa terganggu, saya memohon maaf."

L terperangah. Ternyata Dokter Raito juga harus ikut menyumbangkan tenaga sedemikian rupa saat memompa dan tidak ingin L mengetahui usahanya tersebut. "Tidak masalah, Dokter…"

Dengusan senang dari sang dokter terdengar sebanyak satu kali. Sembilan puluh persen bisa diyakini bahwa sang dokter merasa lega. Secercah kekaguman timbul di dada L. Dokter yang masih asing ini telah melakukan pengorbanan demi kepentingan L dan ia tidak ingin L mengetahuinya, bahkan meminta maaf karenanya dan merasa lega karena permintaan maafnya diterima. L tidak bisa menemukan kata lain selain predikat berjiwa besar. Tapi tentu L tidak akan mengungkapkan kekaguman pada orang asing secara langsung.

"Dokter," gumam L, "Jika Dokter menginginkan untuk mempercepat atau memperlambat tempo, Dokter dapat melakukannya. Saya akan berusaha untuk bersikap kooperatif." Akan sulit dan menguras tenaga bagi dokter jika ia harus terus menjaga tempo yang tergolong cepat, maka L mengajukan opsi untuk memperlambat – selain opsi mempercepat untuk berbasa-basi. L pun memutuskan untuk ikut menggerakkan pinggul sebisanya. Hanya itu yang mampu dia berikan, pikir L.

Gerakan memompa terhenti. "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Lawliet." Lagi, si dokter terdengar manis seperti sedang tersenyum. "Baik, kita lanjutkan pemompaannya."

_Slap. Slap. _Suara hasil tumbukan kulit L dan alat injeksi terdengar kembali. Napas L tertahan, remasannya pada sprei menguat.

Di luar dugaannya, tempo pemompaan menjadi lebih cepat. Semakin cepat, terlalu cepat malah. Dokter Raito memompa dengan penuh energi, hingga mengakibatkan ranjang bergoyang. L tidak punya bayangan apa yang akan terjadi jikalau para calon pasien lanjut usia yang mengantri di luar sana juga mendapatkan perlakuan serupa.

"AH!" L berseru. Seiring gerakan pompa yang cepat, sentuhan pada prostatnya juga semakin beringas. Sungguh dokter prostat sejati, tiap tusukannya tidak pernah meleset dari prostat L. Ayunan yang membuat alat vitalnya bergesekan pada permukaan ranjang juga semakin liar. Erangan yang sempat ditahannya pun lolos dari mulutnya, ujung-ujung sprei terlepas dari tempatnya akibat dari tarikan genggaman tangannya.

Seumur hidupnya, L baru kali ini merasakan perasaan sedemikian intens – tidak tahu kata lain yang bisa menjabarkannya.

_Nikmat._

Sakit, tidak nyaman, tetapi… terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Tanpa sadar L ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyambut setiap sodokan dari tabung silikon dan gerak Dokter Raito, membuat tumbukan pada prostatnya berlangsung lebih mulus, lebih kuat lagi. Kelihatannya rangsangan pada kelenjar prostatnya juga ikut berkontribusi pada reaksi organ vitalnya.

"Ah! Hnnn…!" Kedua kaki L bergerak tidak tentu arah akibat betapa kuatnya rongrongan sensasi yang menderanya. Ia tahu tujuan dari proses pemompaan ini adalah untuk menstimulasi kelenjar prostatnya dan juga mempercepat proses injeksi, tapi sulit untuk memendam keinginan untuk merasakan yang lebih lagi.

Sepertinya Dokter Raito pun menikmati aktivitas ini. Buktinya, sedari tadi L mendapati suara lenguhan dan erangan sang dokter beberapa kali tertangkap telinganya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat mengerahkan tenaga sedemikian rupa untuk memompa, mungkin saja itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi seorang dokter prostat yang melihat reaksi pasiennya. Remasannya pada kedua bongkah bokong L juga semakin kencang saja, bahkan diselingi tamparan ringan yang membuat tubuh L tergetar. Baiklah, bagi L yang tidak mengerti perihal bidang kedokteran prostat, menurutnya kemungkinan besar dokter prostat memang gemar memompa alat injeksi dan meremas-remas juga menampari bokong pasien.

L mulai menggigit sarung bantal sekarang. Aliran keringat dan desah napasnya saling berlomba. Dinding otot di dalam tubuhnya mencengkeram erat si tabung silikon yang terasa memanas dan bertambah ukurannya. Apakah proses injeksi akan segera terjadi? Pikiran L buyar saat merasakan anggota privatnya yang lain, yang terkena gesekan sprei terus-menerus bereaksi mirip seperti tabung penyuntik di dalam sana… terasa membengkak dan semakin terasa panas. Gigitan pada sarung bantal menguat, ada naluri bahwa sesuatu akan meletup dari bagian itu sementara Dokter Raito terus memacu dengan tidak kenal lelah.

Tumbukan pada titik prostatnya, gesekan konstan pada alat vitalnya, remasan pada kedua sisi bokongnya.

"Hngghh!"

Terlalu banyak.

Ada sesuatu yang sungguh-sungguh ingin keluar dari organ vitalnya.

Gerak pinggul L terhenti. Kegugupan yang sempat ia lupakan datang kembali. Ini semua… rasanya… rasanya… tidak benar. Ke… kenikmatan yang besar ini terasa tidak benar. Ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi L tidak yakin pasti. Tubuhnya kembali menegang dan dinding otot dalamnya mulai mengimbangi tangan Dokter Raito dalam hal meremas-remas.

Lagi, terdengar suara lenguhan dari sang dokter. Tujuh puluh persen ia tahu kalau tubuh L berkontraksi karena tegang. Entah bagaimana caranya dan tingkat keahlian apa yang dimilikinya, sepertinya si dokter sanggup mengetahui bagaimana dinding dalam L merespon melalui perantara alat injeksi, seolah merasakan dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Harap tenang Tuan Lawliet." Suara dan napas sang dokter muda menjadi berat dan bergetar. "Saya mengerti bahwa bagian tubuh Anda yang lain juga ikut bereaksi. Itu wajar dan sangat normal mengingat kelenjar prostat merupakan salah satu bagian dari sistem reproduksi tubuh laki-laki. Anda tidak perlu merasa malu atau menahan diri. Fokus Anda sekarang adalah melemaskan tubuh Anda agar pemompaan berlangsung mulus sehingga obat dapat disemprotkan tepat pada kelenjar prostat Anda."

Wajah L yang terbenam pada bantal pun terangkat kembali. Ia ingin semuanya cepat selesai. Ia memutuskan untuk perlahan-lahan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Bagus, Tuan Lawliet…" Dokter menanggapi dengan napas tertahan kemudian kembali menaikan tempo memompa.

_Slap, slap, slap_. Bunyi yang sama beresonansi dengan tumbukan ujung tumpul silikon di dalam sana. Gigi L terkatup pada kerutan sarung bantal, penutup matanya terasa lembab oleh peluh dan juga titik-titik air mata yang terserap. Bagian bawah tubuhnya bergolak, L tahu ia tidak akan sanggup menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Dan saat itu pun datang.

L terbelalak di balik penutup matanya. "Do-Do-Dokter…"

Dokter Raito menyambut dengan sebuah lenguhan. Ia meraih kedua sisi pinggul L dengan mantap dan menghentak maju. Tak pernah rasanya tabung silikon itu tertanam sedemikian dalam ke tubuh L.

L tercekat. Akhirnya… bagian vitalnya melepaskan sesuatu… Pandangannya menjadi buram, otot dalamnya berkontraksi sedemikian rupa sebelum akhirnya ia terkulai lemas di atas matras. Gejolak intens menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya, seluruh indera L terbenam dalam buaian rasa itu sesaat lamanya.

Tiba-tiba, di antara benaknya yang masih samar, L merasa… penuh.

"Nghh… Do… Dokter…" rintih L. Di dalam sana terasa panas…

"Nah, Tuan Lawliet," tukas sang dokter dengan nada senang dan sedikit terengah, "Injeksi obat berhasil."

Terdiam, kemudian L bergumam lemas. "Do… Dokter… O-obatnya… Begitu panas dan kental…"

"Itu reaksi yang bagus. Rasa panas akan membantu mempercepat proses penyerapan pada kelenjar prostat."

"Dokter... seperti akan keluar."

"Ya..." gumam dokter lambat-lambat. "Nanti akan keluar sendiri. Tidak perlu dirisaukan." Diam sejenak. "Akan tetapi lebih baik untuk membersihkannya di sini sekarang juga. Anda tidak ingin merasa risih di perjalanan pulang ke rumah 'kan?"

"Tidak perlu Dokter, Saya-" L menggigit bibir.

Dokter Raito sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menepuk dan meremas. L yang masih belum terbiasa dengan sensasi intens kembali merasakan tekanan di bawah perutnya. Ia, dengan posisi menelungkup, di bawah tatapan mata Dokter Raito yang mengamati reaksi tubuhnya dengan begitu dekat, mengeluarkan cairan...

"Ya," suara Dokter Raito terdengar puas. Satu tepukan keras. "Sudah hampir keluar semuanya, buka kaki Anda lebih lebar dan goyangkan pinggul Anda. Gunakan otot perut untuk mengeluarkannya." Kemudian bunyi basah menggema di ruangan ketika jemari panjang berbalut karet itu menembus liang intim L.

L membenamkan kukunya ke dalam bantal. Sang dokter tidak ingin menunggu. Dinding otot L masih lemas setelah aktivitas injeksi, dan dengan mudah jemari panjang itu bergerak keluar dan masuk. Di dalam sana sang dokter mulai menggoyangkan jarinya naik turun. Dan, entah di sengaja atau tidak, terus menerus menghujam prostat yang sensitif. Kali ini rasanya tidak lagi menyenangkan. L merasakannya, cairan obat kental itu keluar, melumuri paha bagian dalam, hingga tumpah ke kulit matras dan akhirnya tersapu helaian handuk. Sambil terengah-engah, L membantu dokter untuk meliukkan pinggulnya perlahan. Alat kelamin L kembali berkedut pelan seiring dengan guncangan di dalam tubuhnya.

Kemudian-

"Selesai."

Akhirnya jari ditarik keluar, berbuah desahan panjang dari L. Bahkan setelah jari itu ditarik, L masih merasakan sisa-sisa getaran tertinggal di dalam, seolah jari dokter masih ada disana.

Dokter Raito membersihkan paha dan bokong L dengan handuk. "Anda sudah boleh berpakaian dan melepas penutup mata."

L menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dengan tangan masih gemetaran, tangan L bergerak ke belakang kepala untuk melepas ikatan tali penutup mata.

"Biar saya bantu," gumam Dokter Raito dari belakang... telinga L. Ia membuka tali dengan jemari tangan memilin helaian basah rambut L, seperti ingin memijat kulit kepalanya. Ujung jemari lainnya membelai leher belakang L yang basah, dan tanpa sengaja membelai daerah empuk di belakang telinga L. Sementara napas panas berhembus secara teratur, L merasa sang dokter sedang mengeluskan ujung hidungnya pada lekukan di leher…

Jantung L berdentum sekali. Situasinya... terasa tidak wajar.

Setelah penutup mata dilepas, mata L terasa buram dan tidak fokus. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk mata L menangkap lipatan-lipatan fabrik hijau muda dari bilik kain. L menyeka keringat di wajah dan leher dengan handuk, kemudian berhati-hati memijakkan kaki ke lantai. Ah. L meringis. Rasa ngilu menjalar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga ke leher bagian belakang, menggoyahkan keseimbangan. Rasanya sakit seperti kram otot. Memar biru tidak diragukan akan terlihat pada bokong dalam waktu beberapa hari.

Dokter Raito sudah duduk di belakang meja kerja, sedang mencatat. "Besok Anda datang kemari untuk pemeriksaan yang kedua."

"Baik, Dokter." Kepala L melewati kerah kaus putihnya. Ia menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat memasukkan kedua kaki ke dalam celana panjang.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

L keluar dari bilik kain dan meringis ketika mencoba berjalan. Beberapa tetes terakhir masih mengalir di bawah sana. "Hanya sakit sedikit, Dokter." L mencoba duduk dengan mengangkat kedua kaki, dan meringis lagi, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk selayaknya orang normal.

Mata sehangat madu bergulir menatap tubuh L dari atas ke bawah, untuk kemudian berhenti di lekukan paha L bagian dalam. Senyum profesional terukir di wajahnya. "Ini adalah pemeriksaan prostat Anda yang pertama. Rasa ngilu hanya akan berlangsung dua sampai tiga hari, seterusnya tidak akan apa-apa. Saya telah mengambil sampel lendir dari kelenjar prostat Anda dan hasilnya akan diketahui besok. Saya tunggu Anda besok sore pada jam yang sama."

_Besok ia harus kembali? _Mengangguk lemah, L membalas tatapan Dokter Raito dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Baik." Dokter Raito berdiri, menjulurkan tangan antara ingin membantu L berdiri sekaligus menjabat tangan L. "Terima kasih banyak. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan."

Tangan yang hangat, langsung meremas L ketika mereka bersentuhan. Sebelum sang dokter melepaskannya, L merinding merasakan sentuhan jari yang menekuk dan membelai lembut telapak tangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter."

Misa membukakan pintu, L keluar dari klinik Dokter Raito dengan langkah lemas. Di luar klinik, L tidak sanggup melihat wajah para pria lanjut usia yang sedang menunggu giliran, membayangkan mereka akan diperlakukan dengan cara yang sama.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Case 1: Special Treatment (part 2)

**Hari kedua**

Sehari kemarin L mengabaikan Watari yang datang menanyakan bagaimana pemeriksaan prostat yang pertama. Begitu sampai di kamar, L akan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, meringis beberapa kali akibat merasakan ngilu pada daerah intimnya.

Sore ini L akan pergi mengunjungi Dokter untuk pemeriksaan tahap kedua. Mungkin L akan meminta obat penghilang rasa sakit.

Datang kembali ke klinik, L melihat hanya segelintir pria tua duduk di ruang tunggu. Kakek aneh yang ingin jari tengahnya dihisap kemarin juga tidak ada. L curiga mungkin mereka mengalami rasa sakit yang sama dengannya kemudian enggan datang ke klinik lagi. Tidak. Yagami Raito adalah dokter terkemuka di bidangnya. L tidak pernah mendengar seseorang mengeluhkan metode pengobatan sang dokter muda. Rasa sakit dan ngilu di sekujur tubuh adalah keluhan paling ringan seorang pasien di dunia kedokteran baginya. Ya. L tidak boleh mengeluh.

Suster Misa yang terlihat bingung. Wajahnya seolah melontarkan pertanyaan 'Anda datang lagi? Sudah ada janji?', sebelum wanita berambut pirang itu melesat masuk ke dalam ruangan Dokter Raito.

L duduk, sedikit termangu, di ruang tunggu – duduk dengan posisi normal. Alangkah tidak menyenangkan hanya karena dari sebuah pemeriksaan kesehatan, ia harus kehilangan beberapa persen kemampuan untuk berpikir. L menggigit ibu jarinya tidak sabar. Pasien lainnya, seperti biasa, mengamati tingkah laku L dengan wajah tidak nyaman.

Suster Misa keluar dari ruangan Dokter dengan senyuman tipis. L hampir bisa membaca sekelumit rasa kasihan berpendar di wajah putihnya.

"Tuan Lawliet bisa langsung masuk ke dalam sekarang juga."

Menoleh ke pasien lainnya, L mendapati mereka membalas menatap dengan heran bercampur kesal. Dokter Raito seolah memperlakukan L sebagai pasien istimewa.

* * *

Di dalam ruangan, raut wajah bersahabat langsung menyambut L. Dokter Raito berdiri di belakang meja, satu tangan bertumpu pada sandaran kursi, tangan lainnya sedang memegangi kartu kesehatan L.

"Apa kabar, Tuan Lawliet?" Akan tetapi suaranya tidak sehangat wajahnya.

Untuk beberapa alasan L tidak mampu menatap sepasang mata cokelat di hadapannya. Ia menyambut jabatan hangat dan cepat-cepat menarik tangannya lagi. Mata Dokter Raito menyipit sebentar, lagi-lagi menjilat tubuh L dengan tatapan intens.

"Saya baik, Dokter. Terima kasih banyak."

Dokter Raito menorehkan beberapa kalimat di atas catatan kesehatan L, kemudian bangkit dari kursi. "Waktu kita tidak banyak, mari kita mulai saja pemeriksaannya."

L mengangguk, menyetujui ide itu, sehingga ia tidak terlalu lama menunggu dengan dada berdebar tidak nyaman. Mereka masuk ke bilik kain.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?"

Pertanyaan sang dokter membuat L terdiam sejenak.

"Sejujurnya, ya, Dokter. Rasanya tidak enak." Tidak ada gunanya berbohong.

Dokter Raito menghampirinya dan mengangkat tangannya. L mengira tangan ahli itu akan bergerak menjamah bokongnya lagi, tapi tidak, sang dokter menyodorkan penutup mata.

L mengambilnya dengan rasa panas tumbuh di dalam perutnya, jantungnya pun mulai berdegup pelan, bersamaan dengan kedutan pelan di daerah selangkangannya. Apa ia akan merasakan lagi sensasi asing seperti kemarin? Tapi di bawah sana masih terasa sakit. Tubuhnya masih belum terbiasa.

"Nantinya Anda akan terbiasa," kata Dokter Raito, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran L. "Rasa sakit itu muncul karena otot-otot bagian dalammu tidak pernah mendapatkan perenggangan sebelumnya... sungguh, merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi saya... untuk dapat menyentuhmu."

Apakah itu adalah komplimen? L tidak merasa senang, hanya merasakan sedikit rasa panas di pipinya.

"Berbeda dengan yang kemarin, hari ini kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan dengan cara yang berbeda. Lepaskan pakaian Anda dan naik ke atas ranjang."

Kali ini, L hanya melepas resleting celana dan pakaian dalam, membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya untuk tetap terbungkus pakaian. Ia tahu tidak ada gunanya melepas kaus putihnya.

Tiba-tiba, Dokter Raito meraih punggung tangannya dari belakang. L terkesiap.

"Sebaiknya kaus putihmu juga dilepaskan." Napas panas terasa di belakang tengkuk L. "Aktivitas kita bisa membuatmu berkeringat."

Mata segelap malam L membelalak. Perlahan, tangan Dokter Raito bergerak untuk meraih ujung kaus putih L, dan menariknya. Seiring sejalan, ujung jari menggores kulit di bawah pakaian longgar L. Terkesiap, L memejamkan mata ketika jemari lentik itu secara tidak sengaja membelai kedua putingnya, yang kemudian mengeras akibat reaksi syok yang diterima. Berhati-hati L mengangkat kedua tangan. Denyutan gugup di leher L pasti bisa terdeteksi jelas oleh pria di belakangnya.

Kini L telah berdiri, di hadapan Dokter Raito, sekali lagi tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Kembali bersentuhan dengan matras kulit, dada L mulai naik turun dengan berat. Penutup mata kembali membutakan penglihatan si pemuda pucat.

"Duduk berlutut saja," instruksi Dokter Rato. "Tidak perlu berbaring."

Ketegangan di tubuh L sedikit mencair ketika mendengar arahan dokter. Posisi berlutut terasa lebih nyaman ketimbang memperlihatkan tubuh polos secara terbuka seperti kemarin. Tapi degupan jantung L di telinganya sendiri tidak menenangkan, apalagi setelah L mendengar suara dentingan logam, disusul suara lain seperti mesin yang menderu. Seperti suara yang muncul dari... alat pencukur jenggot milik Watari. Perlahan terdengar bunyi derit pelan dari ranjang, dan matras yang tertekan-

"Uhn." Sentuhan kesat dari ujung jari Dokter Raito kembali, tidak pada bokong, tetapi pada dada L. Posisi Dokter Raito tepat berada di belakangnya, karena L merasakan dada bidang menempel pada punggungnya.

"Rileks." Sang dokter menghembuskan napas di belakang telinga L. "Tubuh Anda selalu bereaksi setiap kali dengan sentuhan. Saya akan mencoba melemaskan otot-otot di tubuh Anda, Tuan Lawliet."

Tangan kesat Dokter Raito bergerak naik turun di dada si pemuda pucat. Dari perut datar L, kemudian naik kembali ke atas hingga mencapai tulang selangka. Ia seperti sedang menggosok kulit L untuk membuatnya panas. Beberapa kali bergesekan dengan kulit sensitif di dada L. Hembusan napas konstan di belakang tengkuk L pun membuat bulu roma di lehernya berdiri.

"Dokter... sebentar."

Tangan Dokter Raito berhenti tepat di atas kedua tonjolan di dada.

"Ya?"

"Saya merasa tidak nyaman. Bolehkah saya mengubah posisi duduk saya? Menghadap langsung kepada dokter saja."

Terdengar suara lenguhan tertahan, atau tawa yang tertahan, apapun itu, Dokter Raito setuju. "Silahkan saja Tuan Lawliet. Malah akan lebih memudahkan saya."

L menelan ludah, menyadari keputusannya tidak terlalu tepat. Menghadap kepada dokter berarti membuka diri, akan tetapi L lebih memilih untuk berhadapan langsung dengan dokter yang menanganinya, ketimbang membelakangi. Walau indera penglihatannya ditutup.

Setelah berputar haluan, tangan sang dokter merayap ke belakang punggung L. Jemari lentik itu menyusuri setiap lekukan tulang menonjol di bawah kulit halusnya. L menahan napas. Tangan itu semakin turun, hingga mencapai bantalan bokong yang menyembunyikan otot mungilnya – yang masih terasa sakit, tapi kemudian tangan dokter merayap kembali ke atas. L menghembuskan napas lega.

Dokter Raito menarik napas. "Apa sudah mulai merasa rileks? Katakan bila Anda sudah sia-"

"Saya sudah siap," tukas L cepat.

Keantusiasan L disambut oleh kedua tangan dokter tiba-tiba menangkup bantalan bokong L di belakang dan mengangkatnya. Terkesiap, tangan L terangkat untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuh, langsung mencengkeram sesuatu yang ia perkirakan sebagai bahu Dokter Raito.

"Dokter..."

"Maaf," Suara seratus persen serius di telinga L. "Berlutut dan lebarkan kaki Anda, sedikit angkat pinggul ke belakang, busungkan dada sedikit. Ya."

Satu tangan dokter absen untuk meraih sesuatu di sebelah ranjang. Kemudian, cairan dingin pekat meluncur dari punggung L, mengalir menyusuri punggung melengkung L hingga mencapai awal lipatan bokong.

Dokter Raito membuka lipatannya, memperlihatkan apa yang bersembunyi di tengah. Cairan pelumas yang sempat terhenti, kini mengalir mulus ke dalam belahan, dan berkumpul di lingkaran otot yang berkedut pelan. Dua buah jari kesat – yang L perkirakan adalah dua buah ibu jari sang dokter – menyusul, meratakan pelumas. Perlahan menekan masuk, keduanya menembus cincin ketat L, menjejali L dengan cairan dingin pelumas yang melumuri kedua jari tersebut.

"Nhh!"

Kedua ibu jari sudah masuk separuh. "Maaf. Sakitkah? Ototmu masih belum terbiasa," sambil berkata begitu, dokter menyundul-nyundul kedua ibu jarinya, keluar masuk, membuka menutup, merangsang bukaan otot L agar terbiasa dengan eksistensinya. "Lemaskan tubuhmu dan tarik napas panjang."

L nyaris membenamkan wajah di bahu dokter. "Tidak apa-apa, Dokter, saya hanya-"

"Terkejut? Maaf, saya harusnya memberi tahu apa yang akan saya lakukan terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, Dokter."

Diam sejenak, kemudian Dokter Raito menarik jarinya keluar, berikut tangannya dari tubuh L. Kekosongan dan absennya sentuhan kembali terasa. Hening. L menunggu dengan dahi berkerut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara alat menderu, alat pencukur jenggot yang tadi. Apakah alat yang bergetar itu akan dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya? A-Atau-

"Kali ini saya akan menggunakan alat perangsang lainnya sebelum injeksi," tutur Dokter Raito, "Alat ini memiliki fitur getar yang akan mempermudah proses peregangan dinding otot."

_Alat dengan fitur getar?_ L meneguk ludah perlahan-lahan agar tidak kentara. Kenapa metode medis untuk prostat memiliki banyak kejutan? Dalam hal ini mungkin lebih tepat jika Dokter Raito-lah yang penuh kejutan.

"Maaf jika ini tiba-tiba, tetapi saya tidak memberi tahu saat di meja saya tadi agar menghindari kemungkinan Tuan Lawliet membatalkan pemeriksaan karena…"

Kerutan menjembatani kedua bilah alis L. Ia lantas berkata cepat, "Saya bukan orang yang mudah takut atau mundur, Dokter."

Suara tergetar pelan terdengar dari arah wajah dokter. Ia seperti tertawa, mungkin. "Tentu, Tuan Lawliet. Maafkan perkataan saya barusan." Ia berdehem pelan. "Lagipula ini merupakan alat medis prostat terbaru dengan teknologi paling mutakhir. Alat spesial untuk pasien istimewa."

Kenapa Dokter Raito seperti gemar memberinya kejutan? Lagi-lagi peralatan baru. L mendadak merasa dokter memperlakukannya seperti kelinci uji coba.

"Bukan maksud saya untuk mengujicobakan alat baru kepada Anda, Tuan Lawliet…"

Dua buah tarikan napas dihirup L dengan sangat cepat. Apa sedemikian mudahnya dirinya bisa terbaca oleh orang lain?

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, ini alat terbaru juga sangat efektif. Tetapi, sayangnya, tidak semua orang sanggup menerima alat ini di dalam tubuh mereka, saya rasa. Alat spesial untuk pasien istimewa."

Otak L berputar cepat. Apakah perkataan barusan menyiratkan pujian? Mengingat semua perlakuan medis kemarin, memang tidak semua orang, seperti orang lanjut usia misalnya, sanggup menahannya. Apa memang ada perlakuan berbeda antara pasien muda dan yang lebih lanjut umurnya dalam kedokteran prostat? Dan semua pemikiran L buyar saat sesuatu yang bergetar mengecup lipatan bokonya, membuatnya tersentak.

"Maaf mengejutkan," kata Dokter Raito, "Tapi alat ini harus segera diaplikasikan selagi proses peregangan dengan jari belum lama dilakukan."

L menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik. Benda bergetar itu… terlalu _bergetar_. Benda seperti itu akan dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya.

Ia tadi memang telah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan mundur. Itu benar. Sampai saat ini L memang tidak akan membatalkan pengobatan. Ia hanya harus mengorbankan sedikit rasa nyamannya seperti yang telah ia lakukan kemarin.

"Saya siap," tukas L sebelum Dokter Raito sempat bertanya.

Hening sejenak.

"Baiklah, Tuan Lawliet. Sebelumnya saya akan memberikan pelumasan ekstra kepada alat perangsang ini dahulu. Apalagi, baru saja kemarin Anda mendapatkan injeksi prostat."

Mengangguk, L pun melebarkan jarak di antara kedua kakinya agar jika pelumasan alat telah dilakukan, proses berikutnya dapat dilaksanakan dengan lebih mudah dan lebih cepat agar pemeriksaan hari kedua ini juga segera berakhir.

Dokter Raito menggumam sesaat yang tidak bisa ditangkap sempurna oleh L, tetapi terdengar seperti 'Bagus'.

"Nah, Tuan Lawliet, alatnya telah selesai dilumasi. Saya akan segera memasang alat ini di dalam tubuh Anda."

Wajah L tidak terlihat berubah, bahkan saat benda bergetar tersebut menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya yang sensitif dan ikut menggetarkan kedua sisi bokongnya. Rasanya benar-benar aneh, ditambah lagi permukaan benda tersebut basah, hasil dilumuri cairan pelumas secara tebal.

"Baiklah, akan saya masukkan."

Gigi L terkatup erat saat benda bergetar itu memasuki lingkar cincin ototnya. Tangannya yang berada pada kedua pundak dokter meremas sekejap sebelum akhirnya berpindah ke belakang tengkuk dokter, menyambung dalam lingkaran dekapan.

"Tahan, Tuan Lawliet… Sedikit lagi," ujar Dokter Raito seiring bertambahnya jumlah senti dari panjang alat yang berpindah ke dalam tubuh hangat L yang merespon dengan tepukan otot nan rapat.

"Hnnn!" Sebenarnya L ingin mengiyakan, tapi kata-katanya bertransformasi menjadi aneka rintihan ringan yang juga bergetar seperti alat perangsang prostat tersebut. Berdasarkan pengalaman sehari sebelumnya, L berusaha melemaskan ototnya dan kedua tangannya yang mengunci di balik leher dokter saling menggenggam erat sebagai gantinya. Kakinya pun semakin terbuka lebar kala dokter berusaha memasukkan benda bergetar itu.

"Bagus, benar begitu, Tuan Lawliet. Jangan terlalu menekan, lemaskan ototmu," bimbing sang dokter muda. Alat tersebut sudah hampir sepenuhnya di dalam. Telapak tangan dokter yang berlumuran cairan kental bersuhu rendah pun mulai merayapi bokong L, terus memberikan gaya dorong pada si benda bergetar.

L terengah. Benda ini terasa... aktif. L tidak tahu harus menggunakan kosakata apa untuk menjabarkannya. Pikirannya telah tersita pada getaran yang dihasilkan alat asing itu, mengguncang-guncang dinding dalamnya, desirannya menjalar melalui pembuluh-pembuluh darah. Secara bentuk, L merasa benda ini memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan tabung silikon kemarin. Panjang, gemuk, berujung tumpul, hanya terasa lebih keras, lebih tebal, dan seperti ada rongga di dalamnya.

"Berhasil, Tuan Lawliet," umum Dokter Raito dengan nada senang. "Anda sungguh cepat memahami." Dan kedua belah bokong L pun mendapat sepasang tepukan ringan. Cara memberi afeksi seorang dokter prostat kepada pasien, mungkin.

L mendengar, tapi ia sedang tidak ingin merespon. Getaran dari si benda getar masih menjadi prioritasnya, setidaknya sampai alat ini dikeluarkan.

"Nah, sekarang saya akan-"

"T-tunggu, Dokter!" sergah L saat kedua belah kakinya dilebarkan oleh dokter. Berlutut dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar membuat L kehilangan keseimbangan. Lengannya yang mengalung pada leher dokter menjadi tumpuannya, membuat kepala dokter tertarik dan menyentuh pundak kanannya.

"Maaf, Tuan Lawliet," tutur Dokter Raito halus, desah napasnya melinting pelan, berbaur dengan keringat dingin L, menyebarkan suhu yang semakin dingin. Belaian udara terus merembet, turun, akhirnya menyapa puting kanan L.

Dekapan lingkar lengan L berubah menjadi dorongan pada dua sisi pundak dokter, kembali memberikan jarak.

Kembali hening sejenak. Yang terdengar adalah desah napas L dan bunyi deru getaran alat yang sedikit teredam oleh dinding intim L.

"Apa Anda suda-"

"Saya siap, Dokter," tukas L cepat, walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan dokter berikutnya. Ia hanya ingin benda ribut ini segera ditarik keluar.

"Baik. Nah, sekarang, saya harap Anda mengikuti instruksi saya, Tuan Lawliet."

L mengangguk. Ia agak sedikit heran saat sepasang tangan dokter menyentuh kedua punggung tangannya, menariknya perlahan ke arah belakang punggung dokter, seperti meminta untuk… dipeluk.

"Ini berguna untuk kenyamanan Anda sendiri, Tuan Lawliet. Saat proses perangsangan prostat berlangsung, kemungkinan besar akan mengakibatkan timbulnya keinginan untuk mencengkeram atau meremas sesuatu. Saya bersedia menjadi sukarelawan," jelas dokter sambil tergelak sedikit.

Tubuh L berkeringat dingin, tetapi wajahnya terasa menghangat. Apa dokter menyinggung soal sprei yang tertarik berantakan saat pemeriksaan kemarin?

"Santai saja, Tuan Lawliet. Mari kita buat pemeriksaan hari ini menjadi menyenangkan," ajak Dokter Raito. L bisa membayangkan senyuman lebar yang khas mengungkap deretan gigi putih sang dokter. "Sekarang, buka kaki Anda, perlahan. Yak, begitu."

Tangan dokter menuntun pinggang L, mengarahkannya maju ke depan. Aneh. Ke arah tubuh dokter? Paras L kembali meningkat suhunya saat ia merasakan kedua kaki dokter menyelinap di antara dua kaki telanjangnya yang terbuka dan gemetaran.

"Tenang, Tuan Lawliet. Anda tidak dapat melihatnya karena penutup mata, tapi saya sudah mempersiapkan alat bantu yang membutuhkan penopang, dalam hal ini, penopangnya adalah tubuh saya sendiri. Anda cukup diam di posisi Anda, Tuan Lawliet. Saya, dengan perantara kedua tangan saya akan membimbing Anda dan tetap dengarkan instruksi saya."

L ingin menelan ludah, tetapi rongga mulutnya sungguh terasa kering. Perkataan dokter, posisi yang memalukan ini, benda aneh bergetar yang ada di dalamnya… pemeriksaan prostat sungguh lebih menyiksa dibandingkan tidak duduk berjongkok seharian. "B-baik, d-dokter…" Suaranya pun tambah bergetar. Jika misalnya ada pemeriksaan berikutnya dan masih melibatkan benda bergetar ini… tidak. Jangan ada benda bergetar-getar lagi.

"Siap, Tuan Lawliet?" tanya sang dokter dengan penuh kelembutan namun L menangkap adanya semacam desakan di sana.

Setelah menarik napas, L pun menjawab dengan suara yang cukup mantap. "Siap, dokter."

"Baiklah, kita mulai."

Maka dua telapak yang masih berlumuran sisa pelumas menangkup kedua lekuk bokong L, nyaris seperti menyediakan alas untuk L duduk, menyebabkan kedua kaki L terbuka semakin lebar dan mampu menapak di atas ranjang. Saat L berusaha mengikuti bimbingan tangan sang dokter, sesuatu terasa menekan dari bawah, tepat di liang intim yang terdapat si benda bergetar. Belum sempat L bertanya atau berseru, sesuatu yang tidak diketahui itu seperti menyatu dengan si benda getar, seolah mengisi rongga yang L perkirakan tadi. Dengan satu tumbukan, kedua lengkungan belakangnya bertemu dengan hal lain lagi yang berlapiskan kain... tubuh manusia. Tubuh sang dokter.

Jari-jemari L mulai melukiskan peta kerutan pada punggung jas putih Dokter Raito. "Ahh."

Gigi L terkatup erat, setitik cairan bening bergilir di tepi mulutnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Dokter Raito, tapi satu dorongan tadi terlalu… kuat. Pikiran L tak bisa menemukan kata selain itu. benda aneh yang baru ikut memasuki tubuhnya, menyebabkan si benda bergetar terasa semakin dalam. Getarannya kini mulai mencapai sekelumit daerah yang tadinya belum tersentuh. Apakah benda ini akan sulit untuk dikeluarkan nantinya? Apa dorongan tadi malah membuat bagian dalamnya terluka? Kaki L terasa melemas, terkulai di kedua sisi tubuh sang dokter muda, membuat kedua telapak milik dokter berperan menjadi alas duduk yang sebenarnya. Kepalanya pun tertunduk, dahinya bersandar pada pundak kiri dokter.

"Shh. Tenang, Tuan Lawliet," bisik Dokter Raito lembut, "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Prosesnya berjalan dengan baik dan sempurna. Berikutnya saya akan memberi dorongan lebih pelan, saya berjanji."

Nada suara sang dokter memang punya persuasi untuk menenangkan, tetapi napas terengah yang samar di dalamnya membuat wajah L terasa semakin panas, entah kenapa. Dan sepertinya wajahnya makin memanas saja, telapak tangan basah dokter yang menyangganya, ikut bergetar-getar akibat ulah si benda getar bandel di dalam tubuhnya. L yakin, mengangkat wajahnya sama saja dengan memamerkan darah yang membias pada kulit wajahnya kepada dokter.

Kembali hening, yang ada hanyalah suara deru teredam benda nakal yang terhimpit otot tubuh L.

'Bahkan suaranya pun memalukan,' batin L.

"Tuan Lawliet?" tanya Dokter Raito, sepertinya khawatir akan kondisi diam L.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya hanya tidak terbiasa dengan pengalaman ini."

Tak ada jawaban, tapi L yakin bahwa Dokter Raito menganggukkan kepalanya. Sambil tetap menunduk, L mengeruk sebanyak mungkin napas, berharap melimpahnya pasokan oksigen ke paru-parunya mampu membuat darah di wajahnya mengalir lebih cepat untuk mengurusi kesibukan lain selain memberi warna pada mukanya. Setelah yakin panas di wajahnya sirna yang memakan beberapa saat, L kemudian berkata, "Saya siap, Dokter." Akhirnya.

"Baik, Tuan Lawliet. Pertama, saya akan mengangkat kedua sisi bagian belakang Anda lalu menurunkannya ke bawah, saya butuh sedikit bantuan Anda di sini untuk ikut mendorong tubuh Anda turun, setelahnya, saat tangan saya mendorong ke atas, Anda ikut mendorong ke atas, kembali ke posisi awal. Proses ini akan kita ulangi sampai alatnya bekerja pada prostat Anda."

Sungguh nada suara yang terdengar begitu hangat dan sabar. L sedikit merasa tidak enak pada sang dokter. Sedari tadi ia bersandar pada bahu dokter sementara dokter sendiri juga sedang menahan berat tubuhnya pada kedua telapak tangan yang menempel di bokongnya. Gigi L mengait pada sisi kiri bibirnya saat ia memikirkan hal yang terakhir. Dokter Raito juga adalah orang yang paling banyak dan paling lama menyentuh bokongnya juga melihatnya dalam posisi memalukan tanpa secarik kain pun.

"Nah, Tuan Lawliet," kata Dokter Raito, kedua tangannya mulai mendorong ke atas, membuat L serta-merta ikut menaikkan pinggulnya. "Yak, bagus."

Merintih, L memindahkan tangannya dari punggung dokter menuju pundak sebagai bantuan topangan. Tekanan pada rongga intimnya berkurang, sesuatu yang mengisi di dalam alat getar mengerikan itu sepertinya tertarik keluar, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Napas L tertahan saat getaran di dalam tubuhnya seolah merambat menuju dua arah, ke dalam tubuhnya dan juga dari alat getar menuju alat pengisi, dan akhirnya pada dasarnya, tubuh Dokter Raito. Sebenarnya alat apa yang Dokter Raito gunakan sehingga seperti sedemikian melekat pada tubuhnya?

Rasa curiga mulai muncul. Jangan-jangan penutup mata ini bukannya bagian dari prosedur pemeriksaan prostat, tapi karena alasan pribadi Dokter Raito sendiri. Apakah kemasyhuran Dokter Raito dalam bidang prostat selama ini karena ia menggunakan metode khusus yang tidak boleh diketahui orang lain?

L adalah L. Sekali rasa penasarannya terpancing, ia akan mencoba mencari tahu. Tapi tidak dengan mengintip ke luar penutup mata tentunya. L mencintai misteri, ia ingin tantangan. Maka kesempatan pada hari ini akan dicoba untuk dipergunakan sebaik-baiknya. Ia akan mencoba untuk semakin merasakan benda yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Yak, Tuan Lawliet. Kita mulai."

Kedua tangan diturunkan, L ikut menurunkan pinggulnya ke bawah. Sepasang alisnya bertaut dan menimbulkan gelombang kerutan dahi saat sensasi itu terulang lagi. Benda kedua selain benda bergetar perlahan mulai masuk, meluncur ke lorong dalam dengan mulus. Keduanya terasa begitu pas, sangat kompatibel untuk yang satu mengisi yang lain. Dokter Raito memegang janjinya, dorongannya kali ini pelan dan lembut tetapi tanpa kehilangan kemantapan dan keahliannya sebagai dokter prostat. Saat kedua benda asing di dalam tubuh L menyatu, tumbukannya mendorong ujung tumpul si alat getar tepat menuju kumpulan syaraf sensitif di dalam sana, menciptakan gesekan lembut diiringi rangsangan getar.

"Ahn!"

L langsung menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan tadi… terlalu kuat. Dokter Raito menghentikan gerakannya, kembali membiarkan L terduduk di atas kursi bentukan kedua telapaknya tepat menempel pada tubuhnya, suatu posisi yang membuat kedua alat tertanam dengan dalam pada tubuh si pemuda pucat.

"D-Dokter." L megap-megap, aliran liur sedikit mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Tekanan dari alat kedua menyebabkan alat perangsang berfitur getar terus menggelitik titik prostatnya secara presisi dan dengan deruman tanpa henti. Apalagi, bagian depan tubuh dokter yang condong ke arahnya membuat bagian pribadi lainnya sedikit terhimpit. Getaran dari si alat sumber masalah juga menghadiahi L dengan membuat area pribadi tersebut bergesekan dengan samar namun konstan pada perut Dokter Raito, yang dirasakan L melalui perantara organ pekanya, ternyata kokoh berotot. Kekokohannya membuat tiap getaran dan gesekan semakin intens.

L tercekat. Apa Dokter Raito tidak menyadari kontak ini? Bagaimana bila anggota tubuhnya yang satu ini bereaksi serupa dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin?

Satu hentakan dari bawah dan mata L terpejam rapat. Bibirnya berkerut, kepala terlempar ke belakang dan dadanya sedikit membusung ke depan. Ia hampir jatuh jika tidak diselamatkan oleh tangan Dokter Raito, yang membawa tubuhnya turun dan alat bergetar hampir tidak bisa melawan kontraksi pada dinding ototnya, sehingga kini bergeser lebih ke dalam dan bersanggama pada buntalan syaraf prostatnya.

Tidak mampu berteriak karena lemas dan syok, L mencengkeram punggung Dokter Raito. Rintihan demi rintihan tertahan di dalam tenggorokan.

"Keluarkan," bisik sang dokter, sembari memanuver pinggul L untuk naik perlahan. "Jangan ditahan."

Sebelum L sempat mempertanyakan, sang dokter melepaskan pegangannya. L jatuh, bunyi benturan antara kakinya dan kaki sang dokter terdengar riuh. Ujung benda tumpul yang kedua menghentakkan benda bergetar. Alat yang kedua, benda berbentuk tabung licin dan hangat, bergerak. Sensasinya begitu kuat hingga L tidak sanggup berkata-kata, mulut menganga lebar. Ia menahan teriakan dengan cara meremas punggung dan leher belakang Dokter Raito. Dadanya yang agak membusung menghadap langsung ke depan wajah sang dokter.

Apa ini? Lembut, hangat dan basah melumuri putingnya. Ada hembusan napas panas menyertai. Benda seperti daging lembut dengan permukaan kasar itu bergerak memutar seperti cacing, melumuri putingnya dengan substansi hangat, dan... Ah! Suara kecupan dan rasa seperti putingnya ditarik masuk ke dalam rongga hangat. Pikiran L yang kacau hanya mampu menyimpulkan satu benda yang paling mungkin: mulut Dokter Raito. L menjerit kecil ketika merasakan tekanan yang mengapit bulatan mungilnya, rasanya seperti sebuah gigitan.

Sementara itu alat kedokteran menumbuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Naik turun seirama dengan pergerakan pinggul dengan kecepatan yang menggetarkan. Getaran ditambah dorongan dari alat yang kedua bergesekan konstan dengan kelenjar prostat L. Tubuh menelikung, L berpegangan kuat pada sang dokter dan melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Menerima serbuan rasa. Di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Di dalam. Pada dada. Pada alat kelaminnya. Rintihan demi rintihan semakin kuat dan tidak beraturan, yang L sadari berasal dari mulutnya sendiri.

Ah!

...Ah!

Seperti ingin...meledak.

Perasaan aneh seperti kemarin.

Sesuatu yang kesat menyentuh organ kelamin L dan ia tahu sepenuhnya itu adalah tangan Dokter Raito. Tangan itu menghentakkan bagian intimnya. Menghentak. Menghentak. "Keluarkan," bisik sang dokter, bibir menempel pada daun telinga L.

Mata L membelalak. Keluarkan? Dia akan orgasme dan... itu akan membuat kotor pakaian sang dokter.

Menghentak.

Kemudian, dunia di luar penutup matanya berputar. Darah seketika berkumpul di dalam kepala L. Di balik kain hitam ia melihat bintik-bintik putih kekuningan. Dokter Raito mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang. Punggung L berbenturan dengan matras. Syok, tangan L langsung berpindah dari bahu dokter untuk melepas kain penutup mata, lalu kemudian ditahan oleh tangan kesat berlapis karet.

"Maaf mengejutkan Anda." Sang dokter terengah, punggung tangan mengelus dagu L yang basah oleh liur. "Mohon jangan dibuka penutup matanya, ini belum selesai."

Jantung L yang beberapa detik lalu seperti berhenti karena terkejut, kini kembali berdetak cepat. Kakinya dibuka lebar, dengan Dokter berada di atasnya. Posisi yang mengerikan. Benda bergetar membuatnya menggigil hebat. Jemari kaki L menekuk, dan L meremas lengannya sendiri, defensif, berharap bisa menenangkan tubuhnya dan untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh getaran di dalam. Reaksi tubuhnya memalukan dan tidak seharusnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Dokter Raito melihat kondisi ringkihnya saat ini.

Alat kedua telah ditarik keluar sepertinya. Rasa lapang hanya berlangsung sebentar, jemari kesat dengan cepat menyelinap masuk mengisi lubang kosong.

"Ah!"

Pintu masuk L begitu licin hingga jemari kesat itu bisa meluncur masuk dengan mudah. Ujung jari sang dokter menekuk, mengusap dinding dalamnya lembut. L bisa merasakan ujung jari berlapis karet bergesekan dengan benda bergetar, ia menahan diri untuk tidak menggeliat dan menggosokkan kedua kakinya.

"Dapat. Keluarkan dengan otot Anda."

Bunyi deru getaran terdengar jelas ketika benda itu meluncur keluar, disertai dengan bunyi basah. L bisa melihat dengan mata batin, benda apapun itu, hingga kini masih bergetar walau berkilau licin dengan cairan tubuh.

Menarik napas panjang, L menggigil. Bahkan setelah alat keluar pun, otot dinding dalamnya masih terus bergetar.

"Setelah Anda mengalami orgasme, saya bisa menembakkan obatnya di dalam," suara yang tenang nyaris tanpa napas – walau napas itu begitu panas di depan dada L. "Tuan Lawliet. Ini amat penting untuk pemeriksaan."

"Dokter- HAAH!"

Alat yang menyerupai tabung silikon melesat masuk. Sensasi seperti disengat listrik; sensasi yang melemahkan pinggul dan tubuh bagian bawah L hingga ia merasa alat itu akan larut bersamanya. Dokter Raito dengan mahir memompa, menggesekkan alat dengan dinding lembut sang pasien istimewa. Tubuh L terangkat naik, kini kembali duduk di atas pangkuan kedua tangan sang dokter. Alat menusuk keluar masuk dari bawah. Pemompaan semakin cepat dan konsisten. Beberapa kali ia tersedak melepaskan erangan disertai dengan hentakan kecil pada pinggulnya. Alat kelamin L terus mengayunkan pukulan ke- _ugh, _dengan hampir sekuat tenaga L menggoreskan kukunya ke punggung sang dokter, yang membalasnya dengan geraman.

"Ma...nnhh." Kalimat apologi dari mulut L berganti menjadi rintihan.

Dokter Raito bisa mengerti. "Tidak apa, Tuan Lawliet."

Lemas, L membenamkan pipinya di salah satu bahu dokter. Napas dokter panas, tidak teratur, di depan dadanya, dan ketika sentuhan seperti bibir menekan tonjolan merah muda di sana, gerakan menjilat dan menghisap, L menyerah. Suka atau tidak suka, tubuhnya merespon setiap gerakan. Tangan dokter tidak perlu menuntun bokongnya untuk menerima alat, pinggul L telah bergerak otomatis, menciptakan harmoni gerakan memompa dan hentakan. Gelombang kenikmatan menekan dari bawah menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun dan erangan tidak terbendung. Tempat di mana alat itu keluar dan masuk terasa perih, tapi di dalam, L tidak mampu menahan rasa panas ini lebih lama lagi.

Satu tarikan napas panjang dan L melihat putih di balik matanya. Ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh sesaat ke jurang kenikmatan, tanpa perlu merasa khawatir telah berbuat memalukan karena mengotori pakaian orang lain. Wajah dan leher L panas. Sekujur tubuh basah oleh peluh. L terus berpegangan kuat pada Dokter Raito hingga ia mendengar suara melenguh yang tertahan di belakang daun telinganya, disertai hembusan napas lembab.

Dan—

"Ah!"

Cairan hangat menggenangi dinding otot L yang merapat, obat telah ditembakkan rupanya. Perih. Panas. Cairan obat mengisi dan melumuri dinding intim L yang terluka memberikan sensasi yang berbeda. Tapi rasa sakit hampir tidak terasa, L tidak mengakuinya ketika ia membuka lebih lebar kedua kaki, mengerang ketika Dokter Raito menepuk dan meremas bokongnya, pergerakan yang mendorong tubuh L untuk meresapi cairan yang ditembakkan.

Pegangan L pada dokter melemah, gelombang kenikmatan sudah surut. Sang dokter memompa naik turun beberapa kali sampai alatnya ditarik keluar, disertai bunyi basah dan sedikit luapan cairan obat. L berbaring lemah dengan kedua kaki menekuk, menggulung tubuh, menggigit ibu jarinya. Masih tersisa kedutan bergolak dari bawah. L memejamkan mata untuk memulihkan diri selama beberapa menit.

Ketika L melepas penutup matanya, Dokter Raito telah keluar dari bilik kain. L berdiri dan meraih pakaiannya. Bulu romanya berdiri ketika merasakan cairan itu mengalir dari sela kedua kakinya. Gelombang kenikmatan masih pekat. L ingin merintih tapi menahan suara di dasar tenggorokan.

Di luar bilik kain, Dokter Raito sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan untuk berganti pakaian. Punggung telanjang sang dokter kokoh dan berotot sempurna. Kulitnya agak mengkilap dengan peluh, ada beberapa garis seperti goresan kuku walau tidak kentara.

Panas. L menelan ludah.

Dokter Raito tersenyum Ke arahnya, kulit wajahnya juga mengkilap oleh peluh, terutama di daerah keningnya. "Maaf," desahnya. Bibir dokter pun seperti memerah.

Darah sekali lagi memadati pipi L. Dengan terhuyung L menghampiri meja Dokter. Dia berani bersumpah di dalam sana masih terus bergetar. Terasa kebas. Terasa aneh.

L mengalihkan matanya ke kartu kesehatan di atas meja ketika melihat sang dokter membasahi bibirnya. Reaksi tubuh L adalah rasa panas dan kedua tonjolan mungil di dadanya mengeras, secara reflek L membawa lengannya ke depan sedikit menutupi dadanya. Stimulasi prostat membutuhkan sejumlah rangsangan pada area lain di tubuh, walau begitu L tidak ingin percaya bahwa bibir dokter – dan lidah itu – telah menyentuh daerah intimnya yang lain.

"Istirahat, Tuan Lawliet," kata Dokter Raito tenang. "Besok kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan tahap selanjutnya."

"Dokter." Kalimat L tertahan.

Dokter Raito menarik tangan L, membantunya berdiri. Sepasang mata cokelat menatap dalam seolah tidak ingin melepaskan wajah si pasien istimewa. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, hingga L bisa mendengar suara detak jantung dokter—sontak L mundur ke belakang sampai tersandung kaki kursi. Dokter menguatkan pegangan pada pergelangan tangan dan menariknya. Hidung L nyaris berbenturan dengan dada dokter.

"Sampai bertemu besok," desahnya di depan wajah L.

Sambil mengangguk cepat, L mengambil kartu kesehatan dari tangan dokter. Dokter Raito melepaskan pegangannya perlahan, senyum ramah tersungging di wajahnya ketika ia membukakan pintu. L, masih dengan mata membelalak, berhambur keluar hingga ia bertemu muka dengan Suster Misa.

"Tuan Lawliet?" tanya sang suster.

L sudah keluar dari klinik.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Case 1: Special Treatment (part 3)

Sepanjang sisa hari, L menghabiskan waktu dengan memendam diri di kamar apartemennya, duduk berselonjor kaki di antara kasur dan selimut. Teh mawar dengan campuran saus karamel kental nan melimpah yang biasanya tidak mungkin dilewatkannya telah mendingin, tidak tersentuh di dalam cangkir porselen.

Watari jelas keheranan, tapi bertahun-tahun bersama L telah membuatnya paham, L sedang tidak ingin ditanyai. Keheranan ditelannya, ia menghormati keinginan L. Watari hanya masuk dua kali untuk mengantarkan teh lalu menghidangkan beberapa keping biskuit manis, setelah itu pintu kamar L belum terbuka lagi.

Di kamarnya, L hanya duduk bersandar. Segala posisi favoritnya yang melibatkan gerak tekuk kaki ke depan tubuh telah tersegel oleh rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jarang ia lakukan, tetapi ia memilih untuk memeluk bantal. Separuh wajahnya terbenam pada badan bantal, otaknya tak berhenti memutar memori akan segala yang terjadi di ruang klinik juga terus memproses segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di hari esok.

Apa pemompaan dan injeksi tetap menjadi menu wajib? Apa nanti benda aneh bergetar akan kembali dihidangkan?

Kedua kelopak mata L menutup turun. Memang seharusnya ia tadi mengambil kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih jelas pada dokter mengenai prosedur pemeriksaan tetapi sungguh tidak memungkinkan. Sulit setelah semua hal itu terjadi.

Desahan meluncur. Misteri akan terungkap esok. Semoga minus kehadiran si alat getar, tentu saja.

* * *

**Hari Ketiga**

L mengambil langkah lambat saat melewati pintu kaca depan klinik. Pemandangan klinik tetap sama, hanya wajah para pasiennya yang berganti dan jumlahnya lebih banyak dua orang dari hari kemarin. Semuanya wajah yang belum pernah L lihat dan si kakek penjulur jari tengah itu juga tetap tidak terlihat. Kapok, barang kali, mengingat bagaimana rasanya jika proses sang dokter prostat termashyur menangani dirinya juga diberlakukan pada orang lain yang berusia lanjut.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, kepala dengan juntaian rambut pirang menyorong keluar. Saat bibir suster hendak bergerak seperti akan melontarkan sebuah nama, kehadiran L tersapu pandangannya. Mata suster terbelalak sedetik sebelum akhirnya wajahnya menghilang ke balik pintu yang kembali tertutup.

L memilih untuk tidak duduk. Persentase kemungkinan si suster akan keluar kembali dan membawa kabar untuknya adalah sebanyak sembilan puluh tiga persen.

_Cklek._

"Tuan Lawliet, Dokter Raito telah menunggu. Silakan masuk."

Seperti yang diperkirakan.

L melangkah maju di antara kepungan tatapan heran dan sebal dari kumpulan pasien.

_Pasien spesial._

Sesampainya di pintu, sang suster pirang menyunggingkan senyum tipis padanya lalu menggosok-gosok sebelah lengan atas L keras-keras dengan mimik wajah yang bisa dikategorikan ke dalam 'iba' dan juga 'menyemangati'. L kembali berjalan setelah sempat berhenti sejenak – sedikit bingung untuk memperkirakan arti gerak-gerik suster – dan setelah melewati bingkai pintu, suster pirang tersebut tidak menyusul masuk melainkan melangkah keluar sambil menutup pintu.

_Blam._

"Selamat sore, Tuan Lawliet." Suara yang L kenali pemiliknya itulah yang pertama menyambut L sebelum sosok Dokter Raito yang duduk dengan santai terlihat olehnya. Wajahnya yang berhiaskan senyum iklan pasta gigi terlihat terlalu cerah. Tatapannya yang ramah dan menjelajah kerap membuat L tidak nyaman. Ia merasa pakaiannya mendadak berkurang opasitinya, mengizinkan mata sang dokter menerawang ke balik lembarnya. Meskipun jelas Dokter Raito telah melihat tubuh polosnya, perasaan ini sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Selamat sore, Dokter." Kursi kosong di hadapan meja dokter segera terisi. Dengan posisi 'normal' bagi kebanyakan orang, tentu saja.

Setelah dokter menggoreskan pulpen ke atas kartu kesehatan, kedua pasang mata bertemu. "Hari ini pemeriksaan akan berlangsung _berbeda_."

_Gulp_. Dokter Raito si Raja Kejutan. Pertanda buruk. Perkataan barusan menambah laju detak jantung L.

Mata cokelat menggerayangi tubuh L. "Anda terlihat sedikit lebih kurus dari awal pertemuan kita, Tuan Lawliet."

Tidak menjawab, L hanya menggerogoti pelan ibu jarinya. Tidak mengejutkan. Kunjungan ke klinik Dokter Raito mengakibatkan efek lain berupa hilangnya nafsu makan.

"Untuk kegiatan pemeriksaan kita, Anda membutuhkan cukup energi, Tuan Lawliet."

L hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak sepenuhnya peduli.

"Apa masih terasa sakit, Tuan Lawliet?"

'Ya. Dan sepanjang malam saya tidak bisa tidur karena merasa getaran alat misterius juga aliran panas obat masih ada di dalam sana.'

Jelas L tidak mungkin mengutarakan apa adanya seperti itu. "Masih, Dokter," ucapnya pelan. Jujur tapi tidak terlalu terbuka.

Dokter Raito tergelak sedikit. "Oh ya, tentu saja."

L tetap terdiam. Tidak ada yang lucu dari derita sepanjang harinya tersebut.

"Nah, Tuan Lawliet…" Dokter Raito bangkit dari kursi. "Saya akan menjelaskan dengan singkat bagaimana prosedur pemeriksaan hari ini." Ia mengambil langkah pelan, mengitari meja menuju kursi L. "Kali ini, agar menghindari 'kejutan tidak terduga', maka sedikit banyak ada beberapa poin yang harus saya sampaikan."

Langkah dokter yang semakin mendekat membuat L menggeliat sedikit karena tidak nyaman. Terlebih lagi, dokter melonggarkan dasinya dengan satu tangan lalu mengambil posisi di belakang kursi L. Dua hari sebelumnya ia segera dipersilakan menuju ke balik bilik tetapi hari ini Dokter Raito bersikap seperti memiliki cukup banyak waktu luang. Bukankah banyak pasien yang menunggu?

"Hari ini, hari ketiga setelah dua kali pertemuan kita, maka saya telah bisa memastikan bahwa otot dalam Anda telah mendapat cukup peregangan." Sepasang tangan bertumpu pada kedua sudut ujung sandaran kursi, lalu merayap turun, membuat kontak perlahan dengan kedua pundak L. Angin dingin terasa menerpa di bawah lapisan kulit sekujur tubuh L.

"Karena itu, maka hari ini saya akan menggunakan alat istimewa. Lebih besar, dengan semburan obat yang lebih kuat."

Gigitan pada ibu jari terhenti mendadak. _Le-le-lebih…?_ Untuk sesaat lamanya, L lupa akan bernapas.

"Dengan fitur getar, tentunya," lanjut Dokter Raito riang.

Sempurna.

_Terima kasih_. Baik. L kemudian memilih untuk pulang saja.

L bereaksi sedemikian samar, tetapi sepertinya tertangkap oleh Dokter Raito. Suara tawa yang khas pun terdengar. "Tentu tidak, Tuan Lawliet. Saya telah mengatakan bahwa pemeriksaan kali ini akan berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda. Tidak ada alat pompa, tidak ada perangsang prostat bergetar."

L mematung. Benar-benar Raja Kejutan. Tidak ada alat pompa, tidak ada alat getar... Terdengar menjanjikan. Tapi tunggu. Tidak ada alat pompa, bisa berarti menjadi alat sedot. Tak ada alat getar, bisa berarti muncul alat pemijat atau alat-alat mengerikan sejenisnya.

Otak L telah diplot agar berpikir sedemikian rupa untuk melihat berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa muncul dari suatu keadaan dan kali ini, kemampuannya itu tidak memiliki kegunaan selain menambah unsur suspens dalam bab ketiga dari buku 'Pemeriksaan Prostat ala Dokter Raito'.

Jari-jemari tangan Dokter Raito memulai manuver keahlian jari-jarinya. Kedua pundak L dibelainya dengan pijatan lembut. "Tak ada proses injeksi obat." Jemari dokter menjelajah ke area terluar dari bahu. "Tak ada stimulasi prostat."

Lagi, angin dingin terasa merambat di bawah kulit sekujur tubuh, sementara area sentuhan Dokter Raito menghangat. Ibu jari masih terselip manis di antara katupan bibir L yang tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi meskipun sedang berpikir keras. Pemeriksaan prostat tanpa stimulasi prostat? Dunia kedokteran prostat memang dipenuhi misteri.

Putaran roda di dalam kepala L terhenti saat perlahan tetapi sangat pasti, ujung jemari Dokter Raito merambat turun, mulai meninggalkan bilah pundaknya. Melewati tulang selangka makin ke bawah. Tiap pertambahan bilangan jarak, maka semakin cepatlah irama ketuk jantung L. Apa Dokter Raito bisa merasakannya? Paru-paru L ikut berhenti bekerja secara tiba-tiba. Arah jemari dokter terlalu rendah, nyaris mencapai dadanya dan mungkin akan mencapai...

Roda dalam kepala L berputar kembali dengan jauh lebih cepat, menyajikan memori akan di mana lidah serta bibir Dokter Raito sempat berada kemarin dan apa saja yang dilakukannya di bagian itu.

Punggung L beranjak dari sandaran kursi, menginterupsi sentuhan tangan si dokter muda. Sambil tetap duduk, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Dokter Raito dengan ekspresi yang sangat lurus dan sang dokter menyambutnya dengan mimik yang tak kalah lurusnya. "Saya masih belum dapat menangkap maksud Dokter mengenai prosedur yang akan kita jalani."

Senyuman ramah berkembang di wajah dokter. "Begini, Tuan Lawliet." Ia berdehem sebentar. "Karena dalam dua hari pemeriksaan ini Anda telah mengalami proses peregangan otot dalam lewat pemompaan dan penggetaran, maka diperlukan adanya jeda untuk membiarkan otot dalam Anda beristirahat untuk memulihkan diri."

Ibu jari L yang bertengger di bibir digantikan oleh jari telunjuk. Jeda. Membiarkan otot dalamnya untuk beristirahat. Berarti tidak akan ada benda panjang aneh yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan dokter untuk melakukan pemeriksaan prostat? Menarik. Mengundang rasa penasaran sekaligus membuat tegang mengingat betapa bidang kedokteran satu ini berulang kali membuat L terkejut.

"Hari ini, kita akan berfokus pada rangsangan lewat daerah lain yang secara tidak langsung juga akan berpengaruh pada prostat Anda."

_Rangsangan di daerah lain_. Sedikit menggeliat gugup, L menahan keinginan untuk melirik ke arah dadanya sendiri. Sentuhan Dokter Raito pada dadanya selama ini memang membawa sensasi intens, tapi apa memang dada adalah daerah lain yang dimaksud? Membiarkan Dokter Raito menyentuh dadanya, yang adalah sesama laki-laki, merupakan hal yang amat memalukan.

Dokter Raito bergerak maju, perutnya menyentuh ujung sandaran kursi tempat L duduk. Begitu dekat. Dalam posisi dan cara pandang seperti ini, dokter terlihat begitu menjulang di mata L. Superior dan dominan.

"Jadi," kata Dokter Raito seraya sedikit membungkukkan badan maju – mengurangi jarang pandang antara dirinya dan L – yang segera berbuah refleks L untuk menggerakkan tubuh menjauh. "Proses medis hari ini melibatkan aktivitas mulut Anda."

Hening.

Alis L bertaut. Dari mulut bisa memiliki hubungan ke prostat yang letaknya jauh di bawah sana. Pemeriksaan prostat yang dilakukan Dokter Raito selama ini tidak pernah sederhana dan terkadang memiliki proses berlapis. Dari mulut ke prostat. L berusaha mengusir aneka imaji horor yang terlintas di kepalanya yang timbul akibat membayangkan cara menghubungkan mulut dan prostat secara harafiah. Mungkin saja yang Dokter Raito maksud sebenarnya lebih sederhana dan logis. Metode internis dengan konsumsi obat, misalnya. Tetapi 'aktivitas mulut' terlalu kompleks untuk mengistilahkan pemberian obat telan.

"Nah, Tuan Lawliet," kata sang dokter sambil lebih mencondongkan badan ke depan, "Langsung saja saya katakan, hari ini, saya akan memberikan obat untuk dikonsumsi."

Sesuai dugaan L. Tetapi L meyakini ini bukan sekadar obat yang diberikan lalu langsung ditelan. Ada sesuatu.

Dokter Raito tersenyum hangat. "Aneka bidang kedokteran terus berkembang, salah satunya adalah bidang kedokteran prostat. Obat yang akan saya berikan kepada Anda mungkin tidak pernah Anda temui di tempat lain, baik wujud dan cara mengonsumsinya, tetapi sangat bermanfaat untuk kesehatan prostat dan juga berguna untuk membantu pemulihan diri setelah peregangan."

'Cepat katakan, jangan berbasa-basi,' batin L dengan sedikit tidak sabar. Ia adalah orang yang senang berspekulasi dan ingin mengetahui hal yang tidak diketahuinya, tetapi untuk bidang kesehatan prostat, ia tak mampu menebak. Hampir semua hal yang keluar dari mulut Dokter Raito merupakan kejutan tak terduga.

Dokter Raito terdiam sebentar. "Tuan Lawliet," ujarnya dengan senyuman, "Sekarang kita akan menuju bilik. Semuanya akan jelas nantinya. Saya akan menjelaskan seiring pemeriksaan berlangsung."

Dahi L berkerut. Penjelasan dari Dokter Raito tidak memuaskannya, seperti sengaja menyisakan kejutan yang yang tidak bisa diduga. Lagipula, mengapa pemberian obat perlu untuk pergi ke balik bilik yang berisikan ranjang?

_Tidak pernah Anda temui di tempat lain, baik wujud dan cara mengonsumsinya_

Dokter Raito beranjak menuju bilik lalu berhenti melangkah. Ia menoleh kepada L dengan gestur mengajak, yang sekaligus terlihat seperti menyebarkan umpan manis yang sulit ditolak L; tantangan.

Mematung sesaat, sang pemuda pucat pun akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri sisi Dokter Raito yang bibirnya tidak lelah menampilkan deretan barisan putih nan rapi. Ketika bersisian, hal yang L yakini seratus persen sebagai telapak milik dokter merayap turun pada punggung bungkuknya. Terus turun, sampai menuju pinggang dan… terhenti sebelum mencapai bokong. Telapak tangan yang sama kemudian memberi dorongan halus, membimbing L maju menuju bilik.

Jika Dokter Raito adalah seorang sutradara, maka ia adalah penyaji adegan suspens yang sangat handal. Degup jantung L mulai kembali naik ritmenya. Walaupun telah dua kali ia berada di balik bilik kain, tetapi cara Dokter Raito 'mengantarkannya' kini seolah mengisyaratkan akan adanya suatu entitas asing yang akan mengejutkannya di balik lembaran kain penutup bilik.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke balik bilik. Tangan Dokter Raito masih tetap berada di tempatnya sementara L tidak mengindahkannya. Mengamati ruang kecil di antara kepungan bilik dengan seksama lebih menarik perhatiannya sekarang. Dan hasilnya nihil. Bahkan baskom peralatan pun absen dari atas meja kecil di samping ranjang. Menciptakan kejutan dari ketiadaan. Itu adalah salah satu sihir andalan Dokter Raito.

Terdengar suara samar yang beriringan dengan suara Dokter Raito.

L pun menoleh, menyaksikan sesuatu yang familier disodorkan kepadanya. Kain penutup mata. Sepertinya Dokter Raito memang ingin membumbui segala hal dengan misteri, bahkan untuk sekedar memberi obat. L menerima pemberian sang dokter muda dengan diam. Semua sihir Dokter Raito selalu dimulai saat ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Setelah meminta L untuk duduk di atas matras, kalimat lain keluar dari bibir Dokter Raito. "Mari, saya bantu pakaikan, Tuan Lawliet," tawar Dokter Raito hangat, ia pun mengambil posisi di hadapan L.

L yang terduduk tidak bergeming. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia membuka kepalan tangannya yang menggenggam penutup mata, mempersilakan Dokter Raito membantu menutup inderanya.

Dua hari yang telah berlalu membuat L telah cukup akrab dengan kondisi mendengar suara Dokter Raito di tengah kegelapan. Tetapi, kegelapan ini tidak membuat L merasa tenang. Dua kali penglihatannya diselimuti kegelapan, dua kali pula benda panjang aneh dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Dokter Raito hari ini telah menegaskan tidak akan ada alat pompa ataupun benda bergetar, tetapi tetap saja, L gelisah karena ketidaktahuan tentang akan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Nah, Tuan Lawliet, sekarang berbaringlah. Berbaring menelungkup. Seperti pada pemeriksaan pertama."

Bahkan untuk mengonsumsi obat pun diharuskan memasang posisi. Memendam rasa ingin tahunya yang terus menerus menggedor mulutnya meminta diungkapkan, L menurut dalam diam. _Nah, sekarang apa?_

"Tuan Lawliet." Suara Dokter Raito mengindikasikan perpindahan posisinya dari sisi ranjang menuju hadapan L yang tertelungkup. "Obat yang akan saya berikan bukanlah obat umumnya yang dikonsumsi dengan diminum. Obat ini dikonsumsi dengan menggunakan aktivitas mulut, yaitu dengan cara dihisap dan dijilat.

"Obatnya berada di permukaan alat khusus yang memiliki wujud benda yang panas dan panjang. Mungkin tidak terasa seperti mengonsumsi sesuatu, tetapi sebenarnya obatnya akan diserap tubuh dan mungkin beberapa kali Anda akan merasakan adanya rasa yang asing. Itu pertanda obatnya tengah dilepaskan. Jika Anda sering mengonsumsi es loli, maka cara mengonsumsinya bisa Anda bayangkan dengan mudah. Dengan minus gigitan tentu saja. Alat ini sangat khusus, permukaannya harus dijaga. Gigitan akan membuat kerusakan minor yang berpotensi pada kerusakan permanen dan mengganggu proses pelepasan obat."

Mematung, L berusaha mencerna tiap perkataan Dokter Raito. Jadi di sini masih diperlukan adanya alat. Alat berwujud _benda panas dan panjang_. Sepertinya, berdasarkan beberapa kali pertemuannya dengan Dokter Raito tiga hari ini, bidang kedokteran prostat identik dengan benda panjang.

"Harap Anda menjilat dan menghisap permukaan alat dengan merata. Memang secara ukuran dan bentuk fisik alat akan sulit untuk dimasukkan sepenuhnya ke dalam mulut. Untuk itulah, beberapa bagian harus dicapai dengan jilatan. Untuk memaksimalkan efektivitas alat, saya akan memberi dorongan perlahan pada alat ini. Jadi jangan khawatir atau terkejut jika alatnya bergerak dan keluar masuk ke dalam mulut Anda. Hal itu memang dilakukan karena memiliki tujuan.

"Anda pasti pernah mendengar bahwa dalam kegiatan seksual, mulut, baik bibir, lidah, dan rongga dalamnya sering kali diberi peran dalam aktivitas fisik. Memang ada kaitannya sensasi yang dirasakan dan diberikan oleh mulut dalam seksualitas. Oleh karenanya, rangsangan lewat mulut merupakan hal yang secara tidak langsung akan berpengaruh pada organ reproduksi. Dalam hal ini, prostat Anda. Dikombinasikan dengan obat yang diserap secara internal maka dengan satu cara, Anda dapat memperoleh dua manfaat sekaligus.

"Oh iya, salah satu hal lain yang sangat krusial, tolong jangan menyentuh alat dengan tangan, Tuan Lawliet. Walaupun tahan bersentuhan dengan udara dan mulut, tetapi alat ini harus dijaga agar tetap steril dan keunikan alat ini adalah sangat sensitif pada sentuhan tangan. Jika misalnya Anda ingin memegang sesuatu, julurkan tangan Anda ke depan dan saya akan menyodorkan tangan saya."

Dahi L berkerut. Begitu banyak aturan untuk mengonsumsi obat ini. Bahkan alat pelepas obatnya pun akan bergerak maju mundur. Alat pelepas obat ini sepertinya memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan si alat pompa atau setidaknya dirancang oleh orang yang sama. Terdengar suara pelan seperti bunyi karet yang ditarik – Dokter Raito sedang memakai sarung tangan karet. Bunyi berikutnya begitu samar namun renyah di telinga. Saat L sibuk berspekulasi, kelihatannya Dokter Raito telah siap dengan alat ajaibnya.

"Apakah Anda sudah siap, Tuan Lawliet?"

L mengangguk lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Cepat selesai saja, pulang, dan lanjutkan ke pemeriksaan tahap berikutnya. Ia sudah mengatur posisi tubuh bahkan mulutnya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar ketika L memaksanya untuk sedikit membuka, bersiap menerima alat tidak terlihat yang sebentar lagi akan bergerak di atas lidahnya yang kini terasa asin oleh liur.

Tanpa indera penglihatan, indera L yang lain dua kali lipat – hari ini mungkin sudah tiga kali lipat - berubah menjadi sangat sensitif; Suara sekecil apapun, ataupun hawa dari pendingin udara dan wangi steril ruangan. Wajah L menyamping sedikit ketika ia mendeteksi adanya pergerakan tubuh Dokter Raito. Kemungkinan besar alat itu sedang bergerak menuju bukaan mulutnya. Samar-samar L mencium bau tajam, lalu wangi karet, mungkin dari sarung tangan dokter, lalu sedikit manisan beraroma vanila dan aroma asing lainnya berbaur menjadi satu di bawah hidung L saat ini.

Saya sarankan agar Anda membuka atasan Anda."

L mengerjap, kecurigaan berpendar di wajahnya. "Untuk apa Dokter?"

"Agar pakaian Anda tidak kotor, Tuan Lawliet," jawab Dokter Raito tenang.

L terdiam sejenak. "Kalau saya tidak mau?"

Dokter menghela napas. "Ya tidak masalah. Bisa memakai celemek atau sesuatu-"

"Tidak usah, Dokter," kata L tiba-tiba, di kepalanya sedang berputar sebuah ide; suatu strategi tepatnya, dan ia bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini. "Begini saja."

"...Baiklah," gumam Dokter lambat-lambat. "Demi kelangsungan dan kelancaran medis, Saya harap mau mengikuti setiap perkataan saya nanti, seperti ketika harus menjilat dan menghisap." Dokter menunggu sampai L mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan, "Yang terpenting adalah merasa rileks, dan seharusnya semua akan berjalan dengan lancar."

Di balik kain penutup mata, L membayangkan bentuk fisik alat di depan wajahnya. Otaknya mulai menyusun berbagai macam potret sebuah benda berbentuk panjang dengan hawa panas yang berasal dari substansi obat di dalamnya. Apa warnanya? Dengan tekstur yang terasa seperti silikon di bawah kulitnya, L tidak bisa membayangkan warna lain selain warna kulit, tapi ia mulai membuat daftar seperti warna putih, hitam atau hijau di dalam kepalanya kini—

L mendesah kaget ketika alat itu menggesek pipinya sekali, disertai suara pelan bernada maaf dari sang dokter. Sentuhannya meninggalkan jejak di pipi kiri L yang kini lembab dan terlumuri cairan lengket obat yang menetes. Alatnya memang panas. Lalu sesuatu melumuri bibir penuh L, yang sejak tadi memang sudah basah oleh sapuan lidahnya sendiri karena gugup. Sembilan puluh sembilan persen adalah kepala alatnya. Alat itu melapisi bibir L dengan cairan pekat dan kental berbau agak tajam. L menelan ludah, dan tangannya mulai mengepal dan merenggang di atas kasur. Apa warna cairannya? Mungkin bening - dan ini mengingatkan L pada salah satu iklan pemoles bibir para wanita di televisi, salah satu yang mengandung zat untuk menjaga kelembapan. Bibirnya kini basah oleh cairan kental yang anggap saja sejenis. L mengernyit ketika mendeteksi gerakan mendorong dari kepala alat yang licin seperti kulit berlumur lendir. Perlahan, dengan satu tarikan napas singkat, L membuka mulut.

"Ya..." Dokter Raito menyuarakan kata afirmatif lebih panjang dari yang seharusnya, tangannya mendorong alat panas dan licin itu melewati kedua belah bibir pasiennya. "Baik sekali, mohon maaf tolong buka mulut Anda lebih—Ya."

L terlalu tegang untuk bersuara. Besar. Panas. Tidak muat. Bahkan permukaan alatnya seperti berdetak, seperti berdenyut. Tekstur alatnya tidak rata, namun licin memudahkan alat untuk membuka rongga mulut dan meluncur masuk, tapi setelah melewati deretan gigi, L berspekulasi sembilan puluh persen pangkal alat ini berukuran lebih besar dari kepalanya. Alat itu telah berhasil menyusupi mulut L hingga mencapai gusi dan gigi geraham belakang. "Argh." Erangan meluncur keluar dari dalam tenggorokan L yang menyempit. Detak jantungnya meningkat kian cepat ketika ia menahan diri untuk tidak menelan ludah. Menyesakkan, seperti ingin muntah. Alat itu kemudian didorong lebih jauh.

L terbatuk dengan alat itu masih di dalam, spontan tangannya mencengkeram sesuatu di depannya, sepertinya lutut sang dokter. Paras L memanas menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Dokter sedang berlutut di hadapannya, di atasnya. Satu tangan dokter langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan L erat, dan L membalasnya dengan remasan.

"Saya mulai memompa." Bahkan L bisa mendeteksi nada tidak sabar terkandung dalam suara Dokter Raito, dan ini semakin memberatkan beban di dadanya. "Bernapaslah melalui hidung."

Alat itu ditarik sedikit demi sedikit sampai hampir melewati bibirnya, lalu mendorong masuk lagi. Pergerakannya menyerupai alat yang dimasukkan dari bawah, jadi L mengerti bahwa ia akan menerima pergerakan memompa yang kurang lebih sama, tapi kini berlangsung di dalam mulut.

"Ukh. Ghh." Terbatuk lagi, reaksi dari dasar tenggorokannya mulai menekan naik. Mual. Setitik air mata membulat pada kain penutup mata L, dan remasan tangannya tangannya pada Dokter menguat. Dokter Raito berdeham, entah menjernihkan tenggorokannya, merasa sakit karena remasan tangan atau bersimpati dengan pasiennya. L kesulitan bernapas dengan jalan masuknya udara terblokir oleh kepadatan alat, lalu ia mencoba bernapas melalui hidung. Dokter Raito berhenti bergerak setiap kali L mengambil napas dalam, lalu melanjutkan pompa ringannya setelah L mengangguk setengah hati.

"Ssh." Dokter menenangkan, satu tangannya yang bebas membelai pipi L dan memijatnya lembut. "Saya akan pelan-pelan saja."

Alatnya menumbuk keluar masuk. Ketika hampir mendorong ke tenggorokkan, L tersedak menahan mual, mencakar tangan dokter dan nyaris menggigit alatnya. Dengan sigap alat ditarik keluar oleh dokter. Pemompaan berlangsung lebih pelan dan berhati-hati jika dibandingkan dengan kembarannya kemarin, tapi tidak akan membuat L menyukai sensasi alat yang bergerak konstan menyesakkan rongga mulutnya. Air liur mulai memenuhi mulut; L akan tersedak jika mencoba menelan ludah, maka L membiarkan liurnya menetes keluar membanjiri dagu lancipnya sembari alat itu bergerak. Bunyi basah yang timbul mengingatkan L pada bunyi ketika alat saudaranya bergerak keluar masuk bokongnya.

"Cobalah untuk menghisap, Tuan Lawliet," Dokter memerintahkan. L melaksanakan himbauan dokter dengan cara menghisap sekuat tenaga, lalu berhenti ketika mendengar suara panggilan dokter yang agak melengking di telinganya. "..Maaf, hisap perlahan saja, alatnya sangat sensitif."

Ternyata memang tidak mudah untuk membayangkan permen-permen loli yang manis sementara apa yang di bawah lidahnya sekarang adalah benda yang sebaliknya. Manisan dan obat. L mengukuhkan keseimbangannya dengan bertumpu pada sikut tangannya dan lututnya, kaki agak sedikit dibuka lebar untuk memudahkan pergerakan. L menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menghisap maju mundur. Dokter Raito sepertinya memberikan apresiasi, tapi sang pasien istimewa fokus pada pekerjaan di tanga– di mulut.

Beberapa saat setelah gerakan menghentak keluar masuk dan menghisap, Dokter menarik alatnya keluar. "Bagaimana Tuan Lawliet?"

L, terengah-engah menyeka dagunya yang berlumur liur dan cairan, hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. Wajahnya mengernyit dalam dan jika penutup matanya dilepas, dokter bisa melihat bagaimana matanya terpejam erat sekali hingga mengeluarkan butiran air mata. Keringat L menetes di atas kasur berbahan kulit, atau mungkin itu cairan yang lainnya.

"Rasanya tidak enak," desah L spontan beberapa saat kemudian. Ia menelan ludah, mencicipi cairan obat asin pahit, mengernyit jijik.

Dokter Raito bergerak, mungkin mengatur posisi alatnya. Bunyi renyah lainnya terdengar seperti gesekan karet, sobekan plastik, lalu bunyi basah. Sedetik kemudian alatnya kembali menempel di bibir L, menyapukan cairan pekatnya kembali ke bibir bengkak L. Wangi manis pekat merangsang tajam indera penciuman sang pemuda panda, dan hanya dalam sedetik ia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi.

Dokter sedang menyemir substansi baru pada badan alatnya.

Madu.

L membelalakkan mata.

"Benar." Ada kepuasan di dalam suara dokter. "Tidak masalah, demi kelancaran pengobatan, menambah madu murni pada obat yang pahit adalah hal biasa. Saya dengar Anda juga menyukai manisan."

Dahi L berkerut. Dari mana dokter mengetahuinya?

"Silakan melakukan gerakan menjilat. Anda boleh sekalian menghabiskannya."

Menghabiskan.

Jelas tidak ada lain maksudnya selain lelehan madu itu.

Tugas L menjadi lebih mudah. Ia hanya perlu menjulurkan lidah, menyapukannya di setiap bagian yang berlumur madu, mengecap rasa manis, menjilat bibir dan menelannya. Rasa mual sedikit terobati. Di setiap jilatan, alat berdenyut makin kencang, ukuran dan kepadatannya pun bertambah. L tidak boleh memegang alatnya, maka kesempatan ini dimanfaatkannya untuk mempelajari benda misterius tersebut. L menghisap kepala alat sekali, kemudian membawa bibirnya turun dengan tujuan merasakan pangkal alatnya, tapi dihalangi oleh sesuatu yang sepertinya tangan dokter. Melenguh, L menaikkan bibirnya lagi ke atas, meratakan lidahnya di atas permukaan yang tidak mampu mengisi mulutnya. L terlalu fokus membayangkan antara permen loli dan es batangan raksasa hingga tidak sadar tangan dokter sudah memanuver alatnya ke dalam mulut L lagi.

"Argh! Gagk!" L agak terkejut ketika merasakan sepasang tangan menahan sisi kepalanya, nyaris kasar, memaksanya untuk mendongak dan membuka. Tersedak, namun L merelakan mulutnya terbuka sepenuhnya. Substansi madu yang belum terjamah oleh lidahnya tadi menambah rasa di samping rasa pedas, asin dan pahit. Sekujur tubuh L basah oleh peluh atas hasil usaha kerasnya. Pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya basah dan lengket, terutama kaus seputih mutiara L yang mungkin telah berubah warna di bagian kerah. Sambil menggerakkan kepala maju mundur, tubuh L pun ikut bergerak.

"Ya... Ya..." Dokter Raito mendukung gerakannya dengan desahan 'Ya' dan 'Ya'. "Hisap sedikit...Benar."

Pemompaan bertambah kian cepat. Lidah L semakin kaku dan berat di setiap jilatan dan gesekan. Mulutnya sakit, ngilu, dibuka sedemikian rupa. Bibirnya panas, penuh, membengkak. Rintihan demi rintihan keluar dari sela mulutnya, memberikan getaran pada alat dokter, bersamaan dengan itu semakin memantapkan pemompaan. Tubuhnya yang lemah memudahkan sang dokter dalam menggerakkan alat lebih cepat sekarang, bahkan menumbuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Air mata membasahi penutup mata L, terus bertahan, ia berpegangan kuat pada satu tangan dokter dan kasur.

"Sebentar lagi." Suara dokter seperti menahan beban berat, tangan berlapis karet menggenggam punggung tangan L kuat hingga mampu meninggalkan memar.

Dari gerakan alatnya L tahu Dokter Raito ingin cepat-cepat menembakkan obatnya. Bahkan napas berat sang dokter pun tidak berhenti mengiringi; mereka berdua adalah pelari dalam sebuah kompetisi, berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk mencapai garis akhir.

"...Obatnya akan saya berikan sekarang," desah sang dokter dengan napas tertahan. "Menengadah dan buka mulut Anda lebar-lebar."

Setelah beberapa kali keluar masuk, alatnya ditarik keluar. Wajah L menengadah, mulut terbuka lebar. Dokter bernapas berat beberapa detik sebelum cairan menetes di atas lidah pasiennya, menggelincir turun hingga melewati pangkal lidah L. Beberapa bahkan menciprat di wajah memerah L, menetes turun membasahi pakaiannya. Peringatan Dokter Raito terbukti benar, tapi L tidak menyesalinya.

L menelan obatnya tanpa diminta, kemudian terbatuk sambil menutup mulut.

Penutup mata L dilepas kira-kira dua menit kemudian. Mata L memburam sebentar, dan setetes air mata tumpah dari sudut matanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa melihat alat misterius tadi, begitu cepatnya dokter membereskan alatnya. Dokter Raito menyerahkan sekotak tissue kepada L dan segelas air.

"Saya akan menunggu Anda di luar ruangan," kata dokter, lagi-lagi wajahnya pun lembab oleh peluh seperti kemarin. Senyumnya sekilas saja kali ini.

Dokter Raito tidak lelah memberikan tenaga ekstra di setiap pemeriksaan medis, walau itu hanya memanuver alat ke dalam mulut L, memompa pun perlahan saja. Tapi L, yang diserbu kebimbangan dan kecurigaan, sudah tidak mampu menaruh rasa prihatin. Ia bergerak keluar dari bilik kain dengan langkah cepat, wajah kakunya tidak mampu lagi menyamarkan emosi yang campur aduk.

L bukannya marah.

Gejolak emosi tumbuh setiap kali sang dokter menatapnya begitu intens, sepasang mata cokelat menyembunyikan begitu banyak kejutan; tidak ada yang transparan di sana. Di luar ruangan ini, L adalah seorang detektif yang hanya tahu memecahkan sebuah misteri dan mengangkat fakta ke atas permukaan. Aneh sekali menempatkan Dokter Raito sebagai salah satu misteri besar.

"Besok pemeriksaan dilakukan pada jam lima sore-"

"Dokter, kapan pemeriksaan prostat ini selesai dan saya bisa mengetahui hasilnya?"

Sang dokter brilian berhenti menggores pena, matanya bergulir menatap pasien di hadapannya dalam diam. Di mata L, otak sang dokter sedang berusaha mencerna pertanyaannya ketimbang menghitung berapa lama lagi metode akan selesai.

"Dua kali lagi," jawab Dokter Raito, akhirnya, tangannya kembali mencatat sesuatu di kartu kesehatan, kemudian dengan cepat membuka komputer di sudut meja. Tidak ada senyum, raut wajahnya serius ketika mengetik dan mendata pasiennya. "Misa," panggilnya tiba-tiba.

Suster Misa masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa map, mencuri pandang takut-takut ke dalam. Ia melihat dokter, kemudian L, dan tersenyum agak kaku.

"Panggil pasien berikutnya masuk," kata dokter dingin, kemudian ia menyerahkan kartu itu pada L. "Kita berjumpa lagi besok, Tuan Lawliet."

L hampir bisa melihat dengan mata batin: tulisan 'pasien spesial' di belakang nama di kartu kesehatannya telah terhapus. Ramah tamah masih menghiasi wajah tampan sang dokter muda ketika ia mengantarkan L keluar, tapi L terlalu tahu mana yang palsu dan yang sebenar-benarnya.

Di luar ruangan, suster Misa sedang membimbing seorang pria tua masuk. Ketika berpapasan, L langsung mengenalinya; dia kakek yang pernah ingin mengajaknya ke toilet untuk menghisap jari tengah.

Melihat L, senyum sumringah terukir di wajah tuanya. Matanya yang agak sipit membelai tubuh L dari atas ke bawah, kemudian mengintip ke dalam ruangan, memamerkan giginya yang tidak merata kepada dokter.

"Beruntung sekali, Nak."

Komentar berintonasi girang yang ganjil ditujukan kepada Dokter Raito di ambang pintu. Suster Misa seolah menghindari tatapan mata L yang mencari tahu hubungan mereka berdua. Wanita berambut pirang itu menunduk dengan wajah antara merasa bersalah dan menahan senyum. Tanpa menghiraukan mereka, L tertunduk keluar dari klinik. Di belakangnya, L bertaruh bisa merasakan tatapan mata sang kakek aneh, yang seolah bisa membolongi punggungnya.

* * *

Di kediaman L.

"Wammy," panggil L, menyerahkan pakaiannya yang basah kepada pengasuhnya. "Saya minta cairan yang menempel di pakaian diperiksa zat apa saja yang terkandung di dalamnya."

Wammy menangguk pelan, masih dengan dahi berkerut. "Secepatnya, L. Hari ini saya ada banyak pekerjaan. Mungkin kau bisa menunggu hasilnya hingga lusa pagi?"

L mengangguk, menggigiti ibu jari. "Tidak masalah."

Besok adalah hari keempat. Tinggal sekali lagi, dan L mungkin tidak akan pernah datang lagi ke klinik dokter prostat misterius itu.

Ia hanya perlu bertahan.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Case 1: Special Treatment (part 4)

**Hari Keempat**

L melangkah pelan di atas deretan petak trotoar. Tak lama, halaman dengan taman beraneka tanaman hias menyambut dengan papan nama besar bertuliskan nama lengkap dan gelar Dokter Raito di depannya. Pemandangan familier dengan yang tercetak di atas lembaran surat kabar ataupun layar gelas yang menyajikan aneka rekomendasi dan akhirnya telah membawanya kemari. Dihelanya napas panjang, setelahnya L beranjak menuju pintu kaca.

Sepi. Hanya ada tiga orang saja yang menunggu di bangku panjang, itu pun sudah termasuk seorang wanita yang menemani seorang pria paruh baya. Si kakek ganjil yang secara tak terduga menampakkan diri saat ia hendak pulang kemarin juga kembali tidak muncul. Apakah efek pengobatan ekstrem ala Dokter Raito bagi para pasiennya akhirnya menemui titik kulminasi? Ataukah ini adalah suatu wujud protes diam karena Dokter Raito, entah kenapa, terang-terangan memperlakukan L, sang pasien baru dengan istimewa?

Suster Misa belum menampakkan diri dari balik pintu. Entah kenapa, melihat dari sikap Dokter Raito kemarin, enam puluh lima persen L meyakini bahwa hari ini tak akan ada keistimewaan lagi yang diberlakukan padanya. Oleh karenanya, L memilih untuk duduk di bangku, menunggu namanya yang akan dipanggil entah kapan. Akhirnya, selain hari pertama, L merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi pasien yang menunggu.

Deru detik saling beradu dengan ritme ketukan gigi L pada permukaan kukunya. Kali ini tidak ada hiasan dinding berisikan info kesehatan yang menarik perhatiannya. Duduk di atas kursi tepat di depan pintu, pandangan L menatap lurus ke depan. Redanya rasa sakit memungkinkan L duduk dengan posisi yang mampu mendukung keutuhan kemampuan berpikirnya untuk tetap seratus persen.

Tak ada suara-suara jeritan atau erangan yang terdengar. Ada dua hal yang sama-sama memiliki kemungkinan sebanyak lima puluh persen yang mampu menjelaskan terlintas di dalam kepala. Pertama, dinding ruang pemeriksaan kedap suara. Hal ini membawa kelegaan tersendiri bagi L dikarenakan aneka suara memalukan yang pernah lari dari mulutnya tidak akan sampai ke telinga-telinga usil para pasien yang menunggu di luar. Sedangkan yang kedua, tidak lain adalah proses pengobatan yang dijalankan Dokter Raito terhadap pasien di dalam sana berbeda dengan penanganan dirinya yang terbilang ekstrem. Lebih lembut, perlahan dan penuh toleransi.

Penjelasan kedua jelas tidak membuat L senang. Jika memang Dokter Raito menangani dirinya dengan metode yang berbeda, L tidak merasa tersanjung atau diistimewakan. Rasanya seperti Dokter Raito menjahilinya atau seperti menjadikannya kelinci percobaan – tuduhan yang telah beberapa kali sempat bergulir. Tidak peduli jika alasan Dokter Raito yang menganggapnya spesial sehingga memerlukan peralatan yang tidak biasa atau karena dirinya yang masih memiliki kebugaran tubuh muda yang sanggup menanggung semua prosesi. Dokter Raito telah menyiksanya dengan rasa sakit dan ketidaknyamanan yang tidak perlu jika dibandingkan proses lain yang lebih umum.

Ini hanya hipotesis, tetapi memiliki kekokohan karena tidak ada kabar berita yang menyebutkan betapa menyiksanya teknik medis Dokter Raito ataupun adanya pasien lanjut usia yang terserang trauma sedemikian rupa karena teror alat getar dan saudara-saudaranya. Memang Dokter Raito mengatakan bahwa ini merupakan teknologi terbaru, tetapi… tetap ada yang mengganjal di dada detektif muda tersebut. Sebenarnya apa yang tersembunyi di balik profil serba-cemerlang dokter muda kenamaan itu?

Lima belas menit kemudian, pintu ruang periksa terbuka. Sosok Suster Misa yang sedang menuntun keluar seorang kakek berkaki gemetar muncul dari balik daun pintu. Meja dokter yang berada jauh di belakangnya pun terlihat, begitu pun juga dengan dokter berambut cokelat yang tengah menulis di atas lembaran kertas.

Misa terpaku saat menyaksikan pemuda pucat yang duduk serampangan tepat di seberang pintu. Kali ini sang suster tidak perlu untuk bergegas memberi tahu sang dokter; Dokter Raito menyongsong tatapan L dari mejanya, berbingkaikan lengan Suster Misa yang tengah bertopang di pinggang dan mengabur dalam fokus penglihatan L. Lurus. Tajam. Senyuman cerah muncul kemudian, terlambat. Kesan tatapan tadi tidak dapat dihapuskan dengan senyuman bilah-bilah gigi neonnya. Keramahan yang muncul terlalu drastis di wajah dokter hanya menimbulkan deraian pelan bulu roma.

Sang pasien berkaki gemetar berlalu. Suster Misa kemudian memutar separuh tubuhnya dengan artistik ke arah Dokter Raito, yang dapat dipastikan seratus persen berkaitan dengan kehadiran L, yaitu untuk meminta konfirmasi. L melihat dengan jelas sebuah anggukan. Tatapan sepasang lingkaran cokelat terus menembus barikade jernih kornea matanya tanpa putus. Emosi asing kembali menggelegak di dada L, emosi yang sama seperti saat-saat terakhirnya kemarin sebelum meninggalkan ruangan di depan matanya. Getir.

Suster Misa kembali berpaling ke arah L, melontarkan senyuman superramah dengan kerlingan mata ceria. "Tuan Lawliet, silakan masuk menemui dokter."

Oh. Baik, rupanya titel kasat mata yang disandang L belum terhapus sepenuhnya. Sesaat L sempat melihat ada seorang pasien tua yang seolah hendak mengajukan protes, tetapi akhirnya hanya bisa takluk, membisu pasrah di hadapan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum riang berbalut polesan kilatan rona merah muda cantik milik Suster Misa.

Tanpa melepaskan jepitan giginya di atas kuku pucatnya, L bangkit berdiri dengan gerakan kaki luwes nan efisien. Absennya aneka peralatan misterius sehari lamanya dari dalam tubuhnya - di bawah sana – ternyata cukup mampu melonggarkan segel rasa sakit pengunci keleluasaan kakinya.

Berdiri di ambang pintu, L merasakan degup jantungnya meningkat drastis dalam jumlah ketukan per menit. Sebanyak sembilan puluh enam persen L meyakini bahwa ini dikarenakan karena tatapan Dokter Raito dan juga kehadiran sang dokter muda itu sendiri. Terlalu banyak kejutan dalam tiga hari persinggungannya dengan bidang medis prostat dan hari ini. Entah tema apa yang akan dibawakan oleh sang Raja Kejutan setelah ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang merupakan teritori sang dokter misterius.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan Lawliet." Dokter Raito mempersilakan dengan ramah sementara Suster Misa terus tersenyum cemerlang di sisi L, bersiap untuk menutup pintu.

Tak ada gunanya mengulur waktu dan L tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mundur. Dokter Raito nampak semakin memenuhi bingkai jangkauan matanya seiring pertambahan jumlah langkah yang diambil. Dan… 'Blam'. Pintu tertutup di belakang punggung bungkuk L.

Sepasang mata cokelat madu ramah terlihat memandang antusias, tidak berkedip sejauh yang L perhatikan sejak ia memasuki ruangan. "Selamat sore, Tuan Lawliet. Dari pose duduk Anda tadi, sepertinya keadaan Anda telah membaik."

"Selamat sore, Dokter Raito." Ibu jari L bergoyang pelan searah getaran pelan gigi dan bibir yang tercipta dari aktivitas membentuk kata. "Ya. Anda benar tentang perkataan kemarin tentang jeda untuk mengistirahatkan bagian tubuh saya. Tubuh saya sangat mengapresiasi kesempatan menjauh sejenak dari aneka _peralatan misterius_ untuk segera berusaha memulihkan diri."

Penekanan pada dua kata, peralatan misterius. Sedikit terpicing, detektif muda secara seksama untuk memantau adanya perubahan garis wajah, lengkung senyum dan kedua bola mata milik dokter prostat yang tetap terlihat konstan. Tak ada kerutan, tak ada kedutan. Jika Dokter Raito memang menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang perkara medisnya kepada L, ia sepertinya juga menyembunyikan fakta lain bahwa ia adalah aktor luar biasa berbakat yang mampu membuat para penggelut dunia sinema terperangah.

Tertawa kecil, Dokter Raito menutup pena emasnya lalu menggeletakkannya di atas tumpukan kertas berkolom banyak. "Saya mencium adanya sikap anti-'peralatan misterius' di sini, Tuan Lawliet." Tetap tertawa, kedua mata dengan warna menyerupai manisan itu memantulkan cahaya lampu dengan ramah. "Ah, saya sampai lupa mempersilakan Anda untuk duduk. Silakan, Tuan Lawliet."

Cih. Pengalihan yang cukup baik jika memang itu adalah tujuannya. Tetapi sebagai detektif berpengalaman, L tahu ia bahwa ia sangat mampu untuk mengembalikan percakapan kembali pada jalurnya semula. Kembali duduk bersandar dengan kedua kaki di depan dada, L kembali membidik dengan senapan verbalnya.

"Kembali tentang _peralatan misterius_, Dokter Raito." Ekspresi simpatik sang dokter tetap tidak berubah. "Peralatan misterius adalah peralatan misterius bagi saya karena saya tidak melihat bagaimana rupa dan aplikasinya, Dokter Raito."

Cukup frontal, tetapi masih dalam batas kewajaran. Ungkapan rasa penasaran yang sangat pantas untuk disampaikan. Kini L berbalik berusaha menembus barikade kornea mata beriris cokelat tersebut.

"Kali ini saya mencium adanya rasa penasaran yang teramat besar yang hanya dapat dipuaskan dengan pengungkapan visual." Kembali tertawa kecil, mimik Dokter Raito seolah mengonfirmasi bahwa keingintahuan L merupakan hal yang teramat wajar dan ia tidak merasakan akan terjadinya masalah yang mengancamnya jika hal tersebut terjadi.

Pupil mata L membesar. _Ini dia._ Namun perkataan ini keluar dari mulut sang dokter jauh lebih cepat dari yang L perkirakan. Pancingan? Tantangan? Persetujuankah jikalau begitu? "Kalau begitu, saya ingin mendengar menu pemeriksaan untuk hari keempat ini, Dokter Raito."

Berdehem dua kali, Dokter Raito membuka sebuah map putih di sudut meja dan membaca apa yang tertera di sebuah kolom. "Baiklah. Saya telah melakukan pertimbangan dan sudah memutuskan bahwa pemeriksaan pada hari ini tidak akan melibatkan alat injeksi prostat. Fokus hari ini adalah rangsangan dan pengecekan vitalitas organ reproduksi."

Suara dokter mengumandangkan kabar gembira dan juga kabar buruk sekaligus. Sekali lagi L bebas dari invasi si alat pompa beserta saudaranya yang gemar menggetarkan diri, tetapi… fokus kepada _rangsangan _juga _pengecekan vitalitas organ reproduksi_. Terdengar seperti kalimat pembuka kisah horor baginya. Dua kali Dokter Raito mengusung tema rangsangan, dua kali pula L mengalami pengalaman memalukan yang melibatkan area dada dan juga membuatnya harus menelan substansi asing dengan rasa yang menyebabkan mual hebat.

"Dan kali ini, saya memberikan keistimewaan khusus untuk Anda, Tuan Lawliet." Senyum selebritinya terkembang lebar. "Hari ini saya tidak akan menutup mata Anda. Semoga dengan demikian rasa penasaran Anda dapat terpuaskan."

Alis tipis L tertekuk di balik persembunyian poni. Apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya mengenai peralatan misterius tak terlihat bukanlah merupakan sebuah permintaan agar ia dapat melihat langsung proses medis tanpa penutup mata, tetapi Dokter Raito begitu sigap untuk memenuhinya. Begitu sigap… tetapi jikalau menu pada hari ini melibatkan alat pompa injeksi beserta alat penuh getaran, apakah Dokter Raito akan sesigap ini untuk memenuhi keinginannya? Jika tujuan Dokter Raito adalah untuk mengikis rasa penasaran dan aneka spekulasi di kepala L, sayangnya ia belum berhasil.

"Saya ingin mendengar rinciannya, Dokter." Memamah kukunya dalam diam, L tak menghentikan partisipasinya dalam adu tatap mata dengan sang dokter muda.

Dengan wajah yang sepertinya tidak mengenal kram akibat tersenyum lebar tanpa henti, Dokter Raito mengucapkan satu kata yang teramat vulgar bagi pendengaran pemuda pucat. "Masturbasi."

Mata L membulat. Lebar.

"Ya. Anda tidak salah mendengar, Tuan Lawliet. Saya yakin Anda mengerti benar arti dari kata tadi. Saya menyadari bahwa hal itu terdengar begitu tidak senonoh, tetapi itu adalah prosedur yang paling sederhana untuk memeriksa bagaimana vitalitas organ reproduksi Anda, Tuan Lawliet."

"Tetapi, Dokter… A-Anda baru saja meminta saya untuk… melakukan _hal tadi_ di _hadapan_ Anda. "

Jari-jemari Dokter Raito saling bertaut, membentuk pose pembicara bijak. "Saya dapat mengerti sikap resistensi Anda, Tuan Lawliet. Ini merupakan suatu sikap umum yang saya temui dari pasien-pasien yang menjalani pemeriksaan vitalitas organ reproduksi. Malu, ngeri. Saya pasti terkesan begitu lancang untuk memasuki wilayah penuh privasi orang lain. Tapi, hei, saya adalah orang yang telah melihat tubuh telanjang para pasien tersebut dan juga pernah memasukkan berbagai benda asing ke dalam tubuh mereka, bukan? Seharusnya rasa risih dan malu tersebut dapat ditanggulangi, tetapi nyatanya… tidak." Dokter Raito mengulum bibirnya sesaat, kemudian memasang senyuman yang jauh lebih ringan.

"Saya mengerti. Hal ini berbeda. Saya meminta pasien untuk turut bertindak aktif kali ini dan hal ini juga berkaitan dengan kebiasaan para pasien untuk melakukan hal tersebut secara privat. Tentunya saya akan terlihat sebagai orang mesum yang memandangi para pasien yang mayoritas berusia lanjut sedang melakukan aktivitas seksual, bukan?" Dokter Raito terkekeh. "Tetapi pada akhirnya, semua pasien saya dapat mengerti. Ini berkaitan tentang kesehatan organ reproduksi, oleh karenanya saya pun meminta pengertian yang sama dari Anda, Tuan Lawliet."

Tulang rusuk L terasa berderak-derak diterpa debaran jantung nan riuh. Lagi-lagi kejutan baru dari sang dokter. Memang benar, ia telah membiarkan Dokter Raito menyaksikan bahkan menyentuh tubuhnya yang telanjang tetapi… meminta dirinya untuk melakukan aktivitas dengan nama seronok tersebut di hadapan dokter terlalu…

"Saya tidak nyaman akan topik pemeriksaan kali ini, Dokter Raito."

"Saya mengerti."

"Tidak. Dokter mungkin tidak dapat mengerti. Saya… tidak pernah melakukan aktivitas seperti itu, Dokter." Jari-jari kaki L tertekuk di tepi bantalan kursi.

Wajah Dokter Raito dipenuhi dengan keterkejutan yang begitu murni dan spontan. "Wow. Anda sungguh merupakan orang yang sangat unik, Tuan Lawliet." Dan L sangat menghargai sang dokter muda yang tidak terlihat menganggapnya sebagai hal yang lucu atau berekspresi seperti menemukan fenomena aneh yang berasal dari dunia lain. "Tentunya ada alasan kuat yang mendasari hal itu dan saya amat menghargainya."

"Saya hanya tidak merasa membutuhkan atau menginginkan aktivitas tersebut."

Mengangguk-angguk, Dokter Raito memasang ekspresi santai. "Saya dapat mengerti. Ini mengenai ideologi dan cara pandang Anda dan saya sangat menghargainya. Tetapi, untuk hal ini, Tuan Lawliet, sama sekali bukan merupakan pemenuhan keinginan tubuh akan kebutuhan seksual. Hal yang sama berlaku pada pemeriksaan dan injeksi prostat. Saya memasukkan benda asing ke dalam liang ekskresi pasien dan melakukan beberapa rangsangan; sebuah tindakan penetrasi, tetapi bukan berarti saya sedang _bercinta_ dengan pasien tersebut, bukan?"

Wajah L sedikit memanas. Tapi ia tahu, tak ada rona merah yang terbentuk akibat biasan warna aliran darah. Setidaknya belum.

"Jadi bagaimana, Tuan Lawliet?" Kedua telapak tangan dokter mekar di kedua sisi tubuhnya, membentuk gestur bertanya yang komikal. L tahu bahwa sembilan puluh tujuh persen Dokter Raito sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Tentu tidak. Ini memalukan bagi L. Tetapi bagaimana dengan determinasi L yang telah terlanjur terbentuk sebelumnya untuk mencoba mencari tahu apa yang disembunyikan Dokter Raito? _Apalagi dengan mata terbuka._

"Baik, Dokter. Saya setuju."

Namun sedetik kemudian L mendadak merasakan keraguan. Keyakinannya sedikit terguncang saat dirinya membayangkan apa dan bagaimana yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Baik, Tuan Lawliet." Senyuman gemilang Dokter Raito sekali lagi terkembang. "Silakan Anda menuju bilik dan melepas pakaian di sana sementara saya akan mempersiapkan beberapa peralatan yang diperlukan."

_Peralatan._

Ternyata tetap akan ada peralatan yang dilibatkan di sini. Meneguk ludah, L berhenti menggigiti ibu jarinya. _Point of no return_. Lalu ia pun bangkit dan melangkah ke dalam bilik hijau muda familier.

Di atas ranjang periksa terdapat selembar handuk biru tua. Seraya melirik ke arah sumber suara dari luar – Dokter Raito sepertinya sedang membongkar lacinya – L mulai melepaskan kancing celananya. Pakaian dalam merosot kemudian, menyisakan ujung longgar kaus putih yang menutupi bagian-bagian pribadinya.

Dokter Raito memang telah melihat seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa kecuali, tetapi L tetap ingin menutupi diri. Menunggu seorang pria mendatangi tanpa mengenakan celana terasa tidak benar. Bergegas, L duduk di atas ranjang dengan posisi yang lumrah dilakukan oleh masyarakat umum kemudian meraih handuk dan membentangkan di atas pangkuannya. Detak jantungnya bergema di rongga telinganya sendiri.

Langkah sepatu kulit sang dokter yang mendekati bilik terasa seperti tabuhan genderang pengumuman akan suatu kejutan. Dan saat itu pun tiba. Tirai tersibak, sosok Dokter Raito yang membawa sebuah baskom metalik yang ditutupi selembar kain putih. Sepasang mata L terpicing, ia tidak senang. Matanya tidak ditutup kali ini, tetapi peralatan rupanya tetap tersembunyi dari pandangannya, setidaknya hingga saatnya alat-alat misterius itu beraksi. Apakah rupa peralatan tersebut dapat mengintimidasi dan mengakibatkannya mundur dari pemeriksaan jika ia melihat bagaimana bentuknya?

"Saya menutup baskom agar perhatian Anda tidak teralih, Tuan Lawliet." Dokter Raito menangkap jalan pemikiran L. "Ada apa di dalam sini, Anda dapat melihatnya nanti."

Baskom berdentang saat diletakkan di atas meja kecil. Merogoh saku jas putihnya, sepasang sarung tangan karet yang terlihat baru menampakkan diri untuk kemudian membungkus kedua tangan sang dokter.

"Nah, sekarang Anda dapat membuka handuk Anda, Tuan Lawliet. Anda dapat mulai menstimulasi diri sendiri."

Jantung L berderap riuh. Rasanya ia pun patut memeriksakan diri ke dokter jantung. Getaran melanda ujung-ujung jari L. Ia paham sekali teori bagaimana cara pria menstimulasi dirinya sendiri, tetapi hanya sebatas itu. Ia tidak pernah tertarik untuk mencari tahu mengenai hal-hal seksual lebih jauh baik di dunia maya atau buku-buku yang juga umumnya turut menyajikan gambar-gambar yang tidak pantas dan hanya membuat mulutnya terasa pahit saat melihatnya. Selama ini ia hanya akan mencari tahu jika ia ingin tahu ataupun jika ada kasus yang memiliki keterkaitan, tetapi selalu berakhir pada studi mendalam mengenai landasan hukum dan pasal-pasal pendukungnya ketimbang pemahaman akan praktek kegiatan itu sendiri.

Sempat muncul pertimbangan untuk menanyakan dokter apakah ia dapat melakukan hal yang diminta dengan tetap terbungkus handuk akan tetapi L menyadari bahwa Dokter Raito ingin benar-benar melihat _semua_ prosesnya. Lembar handuk tersingkap perlahan. Tidak berani memandang Dokter Raito, L menyentuh bagian pribadinya dengan napas tertahan. Rasanya aneh. Seperti membiarkan orang lain melihat dirinya saat hendak bersiap membuang air kecil.

"Tenanglah, Tuan Lawliet. Saya telah berkali-kali menyaksikan pasien melakukan hal ini. Sebagai dokter, saya sangat mengerti prinsip mengenai hal ini dan tentunya tidak akan berpikiran negatif tentang apa yang akan Anda lakukan."

_Atas nama medis. _L mendengus dengan perasaan sedikit jengkel. Tetap tidak memandang ke arah wajah sang dokter, L mulai mencoba melemaskan kekakuan ototnya. Rasa mual sedikit berkurang, tetapi tidak dengan gemetar tangannya. Perlahan, L membalurkan sentuhan deretan jarinya ke atas permukaan kulit organ privatnya. Rasa panas menyebar, L menggigit sudut bibirnya. Rasanya aneh.

Tak ada tanggapan verbal dari Dokter Raito. Tetapi pemuda pucat itu mengetahui, bahwa tatapan sang dokter tengah terpusat kepadanya, delapan puluh lima persen kepada gesekan jari-jemarinya.

Sepertinya apa yang L lakukan telah tepat. Ia merasakan darahnya berdesir di bawah permukaan kulit, memenuhi jalinan pembuluh darah, memberi perubahan kepadatan daging.

Dan rasanya darah pun tengah sibuk mengaliri pembuluh-pembuluh di wajahnya dengan cepat. Dengan paras memanas, L terus menyentuh dirinya sendiri sembari menahan kepungan sensasi yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya hingga menyergap tenggorokannya, meminta untuk diungkapkan ke dalam aneka nada. Rasa yang terbentuk tak bisa disangkal L, begitu menyenangkan. Beberapa kali napasnya tertahan, keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipisnya. Rupanya inilah alasan yang menyebabkan banyak pria melakukan aktivitas ini.

"Aaah." Tak dapat tertahan sepenuhnya, desahan berat bergulir halus. Sebelum L sempat membombardir diri dengan penyesalan, bobot tubuh manusia mengisi ruang kosong di sebelahnya untuk duduk bersama. _Dokter Raito_.

"Tenang, Tuan Lawliet. Saya duduk di sini untuk melakukan peran saya," bisik Dokter Raito di antara helai rambut hitamnya. _Terlalu dekat._

Tiap detak jantung memompa dosis adrenalin ke seluruh penjuru tubuh sang detektif muda. Tangannya gemetar, nyaris menggigil – begitu juga dengan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Sensasi menakjubkan langsung surut rasanya. Jika mendadak ia kehilangan kepadatan organ tubuh pribadinya, apakah Dokter Raito akan langsung menduga bahwa ia juga menderita impotensi dini?

"Tidak. Jangan berhenti. Teruslah menyentuh. Jika tidak, Anda akan kehilangan stimulasi dan mempersulit tindakan yang akan saya ambil."

Meneguk ludah sejenak, L menggerakkan tangannya kembali. Rupanya tanpa ia sadari, ia sempat berhenti sejenak. Seiring aktivitasnya menyentuh diri, L melirik ke arah wajah dokter dan tersentak saat mendapati bahwa sang dokter tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan dalam, dengan jarak antar-wajah yang bahkan tidak menggenapi separuh ukuran tertinggi pada penggaris anak sekolah dasar. Apa kedekatan ini memang perlu?

"Nah, Tuan Lawliet, saya akan mulai melakukan pemijatan prostat sementara Anda terus menyentuh diri Anda. Sekarang, saya harap Anda mengangkat kedua kaki Anda dan membukanya lebar."

Syok. L nyaris ternganga. Dokter Raito akan melakukan pemijatan prostat saat…

"Tapi Dokter-"

"Memalukan. Saya paham. Tetapi kita telah melakukan hal yang sama pada pemeriksaan-pemeriksaan sebelumnya. Mungkin karena mata Anda tidak tertutup sehingga Anda melihat semuanya sehingga terasa sangat risih." Dokter tertawa ringan. "Apakah sebaiknya saya menyarankan Anda kembali untuk memakai penutup mata?"

Menggigit bibir, L terdiam sejenak. Dokter Raito benar dan rupanya memang penutup mata memiliki fungsi yang cukup krusial pada pemeriksaan prostat. Membayangkan Dokter Raito memandangi area bukaan intimnya sementara ia membuka kedua kakinya lebar seraya menyentuh diri. Sungguh terasa amat mengerikan. Bulu kuduk L meremang. Udara ruangan terasa jauh lebih dingin. Tetapi bagaimana dengan kecurigaan L yang mengharuskannya melihat sendiri bagaimana aksi sang dokter saat memeriksanya?

"Baik, Dokter," putus L. Jawabannya begitu mantap. "Saya bersedia dan saya tidak memerlukan penutup mata."

Tersenyum sekilas, Dokter Raito lalu menunduk, merogoh sakunya. Sebuah botol kecil tersembul dari balik genggaman. Terdapat label medis melingkari badannya.

"Sekarang Anda dapat melihat langsung mengenai apa yang saya sebut sebagai cairan pelumas, Tuan Lawliet." Dokter Raito memainkan botol berbadan silinder tersebut di antara jarinya.

Apa Dokter Raito baru saja bersikap seperti menyindir tentang keingintahuannya dan penolakannya atas penutup mata? Konsentrasi L sedikit buyar, ritme gerakannya sempat terganggu. Terlebih saat Dokter Raito bangkit lalu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Angkat dan lebarkan kedua kaki Anda, Tuan Lawliet. Saya hendak memulai memberi peregangan dan pijatan prostat."

L menarik napas singkat, melebarkan kedua kakinya perlahan sekali. Mimik serius di wajah Dokter Raito menenangkannya. Tak ada lagi yang L inginkan selain profesionalisme; Sejumlah uang yang diberikannya seharusnya menjadi penjamin kenyamanan. L memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri semuanya.

Dengan itu kedua kaki terbuka lebih lebar. Parasnya memanas dan kedua tangan mengepal. Jari-jari ahli yang sebelumnya hanya bisa dirasakan di balik penutup mata, kini terpapar jelas di bawahnya. L mendelik, melihat prosesnya dengan degupan kencang di dalam dada. Posisinya memberikan keleluasaan bagi sang dokter untuk bekerja, untuk bisa menyusupinya dengan tiga buah jari yang langsung bergerak tanpa meminta izin.

Prosesnya lebih menegangkan dari autopsi. Setengah jari sudah tenggelam ke dalam celah sempit.

"Mohon sentuh dirimu, Lawliet."

Tersentak kaget dengan perintah itu, L langsung mencengkeram kemaluannya.

Dokter Raito mengamati segalanya. Bagaimana jari-jarinya yang tegang memilin kaku, menghentak tidak sabar.

Wajahnya panas, bagian tubuh atas hingga wajah mungkin sudah berubah warna. Sedikit rintihan bergulir keluar dari dalam kerongkongan yang menyempit. Fiturnya yang ramping menghentak. L menahan gejolak untuk memejamkan mata dan merasakan sensasinya.

Secara ahli sang dokter memutar jarinya. Jari-jari itu membelai banyak bagian sensitif yang melemahkan saraf, tidak menumbuk seperti alat, tapi memuntir. Kaki L melebar tanpa sadar. Desahan menguat. Wajahnya yang memerah menyamping, sejauh mungkin menghindari wajah dokter. Napas hangat bergulir dari sisi wajahnya. Sangat dekat. L bisa merasakan bibir hangat menyusuri daun telinga dan lehernya. Sensasi itu bercampur dengan kepadatan bagian tubuhnya dan tekanan yang menyempit di bagian bawah.

Ketegangan berpusat pada bagian intim dan setiap area yang dibelai oleh jari. Keluar masuknya jari menambah intens gejolaknya.

"Dokter," erang L dengan mata melebar. Melihat proses keluar masuknya jari yang kian cepat, menimbulkan bunyi yang memalukan. Tumbukannya berpusat pada benjolan prostat, yang memercikkan sengatan langsung menuju organnya yang mengeras, menguatkan sensasi untuk melepaskan sesuatu. Telapak tangan L yang basah menggosok naik dan turun. Organnya sudah membengkak, terstimulasi dalam. Napasnya putus-putus dan dadanya membusung, bisikan dokter di telinganya tidak lagi terdengar.

Lebih banyak lagi cairan tubuh melumuri tangannya yang lemah. Badan yang mulai menggigil lebih hebat adalah tanda L akan melepaskan cairan tubuhnya. Mata L terpejam erat, tidak memikirkan apa pun, ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam tangan Dokter Raito. Ketika itu, jari sang dokter sudah menggelincir masuk begitu dalam, dan berhenti bergerak, terbungkus dengan kerapatan otot-ototnya.

"Selesai, Tuan Lawliet." Segaris senyum tipis menghiasi wajah dokter.

L hendak menjawab, tapi hanya bisa megap-megap kehabisan udara. Buram, L bisa melihat pantulan merah muda pada rona di pipinya melalui mata cokelat Dokter Raito. Rasa malu yang sulit diungkapkan membuat wajah L tertunduk.

"Pemeriksaan hari ini selesai," kata sang dokter, merebahkan tubuh L yang masih panas oleh aktivitas mereka barusan ke tempat tidur. "Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Lima menit berbaring, lalu Anda sudah boleh pulang." Dokter Raito berjalan melewati bilik kain, kembali ke meja kerjanya. "Besok ada perubahan jadwal pemeriksaan, pukul delapan malam, karena Saya harus menangani beberapa pasien di rumah sakit."

L berbaring telentang, mengatur napasnya yang tidak karuan. Ia menyeka keringat di dahi dengan handuk putih yang dipersiapkan sang dokter dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Rasa pusing menyertai, sedikit oleng, bintik-bintik hitam bermunculan, efek dari orgasme. L langsung berpakaian.

"Besok adalah yang terakhir," gumam L.

Dokter Raito tidak menatapnya sama sekali, hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Dokter."

L tidak menyempatkan diri untuk duduk di depan meja konsultasi. Ia sudah membayar, pemeriksaan selesai, ia segera keluar dari ruangan tanpa menoleh kepada sang dokter.

Suster Misa sedang berdiri ambang pintu, terkejut melihat L, ia mengambil langkah mundur. L berjalan melewatinya tanpa membalas senyum.

* * *

Kondisi L yang jauh lebih dingin beberapa hari ini mungkin cukup mengkhawatirkan Wammy. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa teh manis hangat dan sebotol pil penenang yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

Wammy sudah memeriksa noda dan cairan yang membekas pada pakaian.

"..."

L tidak terkejut dengan hasilnya.

Wammy melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab. Pria tua itu berspekulasi cukup jauh tentang L yang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Spekulasi terakhirlah yang cukup menghenyakkan L, tentang percobaan penipuan dan pelecehan seksual. Pengasuhnya terlihat cemas, di balik kacamata bundar itu, di balik tatapan lembutnya, Wammy sedang merencanakan untuk melaporkan kasus penipuan pada pihak berwenang.

Tapi L menolaknya.

"Saya akan bicara dengan dokter itu. Malam ini."

Kata-kata itu tidak membuat Wammy tenang. "Lawliet, kau tahu apa risikonya."

"Saya memang menjalin hubungan dengannya," L berbohong, keras kepala. "Mohon jangan campuri urusan pribadi Saya."

Wammy keluar dari kamar dengan cangkir dan piring kosong. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa pun yang akan keluar dari mulut L sekarang.

L berbaring menggulung di tempat tidurnya. Perubahan ekspresi yang intens di wajahnya menandakan ia telah tiba pada satu keputusan penting. Ia menatap kepada jendela apartemennya yang terbuka lebar, menghirup dalam-dalam semilir angin dari jantung kota Tokyo. Tangannya yang tremor bergetar membentuk kepalan tinju.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
